


Roses / Woosan

by sda_mo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AU, All Ateez, Best Friends, Bottom Choi San, Hanahaki Disease, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe later requited, Only like angst in the beginning, Playboy kinda, Top Jung Wooyoung, Unrequited Love, When will Wooyoung see, Woosan, Worried Hwa, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 33,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sda_mo/pseuds/sda_mo
Summary: "Jung Wooyoung, you're really going to be the death of me" I smile, holding a crimson petal in my hand.🌹"You.""You what?" I said, confused."You. You're my only cure."🌹//Hanahaki AU//Main{ Woosan }Side| Seongjoong |+ Ateez +[ Début: 10/1/21 ][ Fin: ? ](repost from Wattpad @sda_mo)
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	1. Desire 🌹

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki is a disease that is caused by unrequited love. The person's throat and lungs will fill with petals or flowers, and there is no set amount of time on how long they will last. They will cough and throw up these petals/flowers until it entirely consumes and suffocates them. For this disease to disappear/cure, the other person has to return the feelings, not in brotherly bond/love, but only with true love. It can also be removed by surgery, however their feelings for that person will also disappear along with the petals/flowers. If neither of these two options are fulfilled in time, then the person will suffocate and die.
> 
> -
> 
> With that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy this story ^-^

San POV ~

"WOOYOUNG!" I heard Seonghwa yell at him across from me, drawing attention to himself as all the other customers looked at the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

Sigh

I cover my face using my hands in embarrassment, "And here I thought we could have a normal day"

"Give it back!" Seonghwa yelled again.

"No!" Wooyoung shot back, sticking out his tongue at him.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Why do I even love an idiot like him" I mumbled to myself, then looked up to see if anyone was looking, but luckily, everyone's attention was on the two other boys.

If you're wondering how it got to this point, good question to be honest. I suggested the three of us come to a café to chill and relax, but that clearly didn't go as expected. We were talking peacefully, like any other normal person would, but then it started going haywire when Seonghwa went to the bathroom, leaving me and Wooyoung alone.

He left his phone on the table, forgetting like always. It all started going downhill when his phone lit up, pinging with a text message. Of course I didn't look because we should all respect each other's privacies, but Wooyoung on the other hand argued that Seonghwa was our best friend, so we could. I should've stopped him.

"Oooooo, what's this? Look San" He hopped around excitedly, waving the phone around.

I groaned, "Woo, put it down, don't look at other people's stuff without their permission.

"No, look!" He said, shoving the device in front of my face. Oh god, it was light mode. My eyes felt like they were exploding from the brightness.

I didn't have any other option than to look, since he practically held me down, begging me with those doe eyes of his. How could I resist?

Oh shit.

The contact name read "Joongie Babyyy 💕" and it was supposed to be a secret from Wooyoung, because we all knew he had a huge mouth, going around and blabbering everything he knew.

But that wasn't the only reason.

The biggest reason was because Wooyoung was straight. To be exact, the straightest person I've ever known. He was the reason for my happiness, but also my pain.

If you're thinking, "and what about it?" well that's because Seonghwa and I aren't exactly the straightest people, which meant it was a guy. Wooyoung knew that we weren't straight, but he found out on accident, in the most embarrassing way possible.

Actually, me and Seonghwa used to date, but we never had any feelings towards each other. We just thought it would be something fun to experience, and also for me to get over a certain someone with the name Jung Wooyoung. So we dated for a while, but then Seonghwa found someone he actually loved, so we stopped, both deciding to stay together just as friends. The only thing we felt together was brotherly love, platonic, not anything else.

*1 year ago*

Today was the worst day I've had in a long time. I was especially down, watching as Wooyoung casually strode around the school, flirting with every girl that caught eyes with him, sending them a wink and smirking. It hurt so bad, I left him there, not expecting him to notice my absence since he was so busy flirting.

I called Seonghwa right away, telling him to come to the bathroom by the library. As soon as I saw him, I yanked him inside and slammed him against the wall. Sorry Seonghwa, that must've hurt.

I started kissing him feverishly, just wanting to get him out of my head. I felt anger at myself for wanting him in a way I know I shouldn't, so I used that force to kiss into Seonghwa harshly, not caring at all about what I was doing. I wanted, no, needed him to get out of my mind. I pulled on his tie, pulling it down until his neck was fully exposed and started to suck at it. I was losing my mind.

I felt Seonghwa stopping me, moving his hand in front of my face. I looked at him with anger in my eyes and tried to continue, but he pulled down my arms and blocked me, not letting me touch him.

I felt tears pool in my eyes, resisting the urge to let them fall.

"What's wrong San?" Seonghwa asked concerned.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Nothing is wrong. Just let me do this" I breathed out raggedly, pushing him back and trying to kiss him.

"No San, we're not going to do this now with you like this"

That's when the tears started falling, streaming down with no end in site.

"Let it out. It's okay. It'll be alright, breathe for me, slowly in and out" He whispered in my ear, feeling myself relax.

Chocked sobs left my parted lips, hiccuping and clenching my hands into fists. Seonghwa was truly the best person in comforting someone.

When I calmed down, I looked down in shame, noticing the wet stains on his shirt from all my tears.

"I'll ask again, but you don't have to answer. What's wrong?" I hear him say softly.

I gave him a small nod, showing that I heard, but needed a moment to gather myself. After a while, I took a shaky breath and opened my mouth.

"It's . . . it's about Wooyoung." I said quickly, feeling the tears fill up my eyes again, but I forced them down.

He nodded in understanding and gave me a hug. His hugs were always so comforting, it was amazing how he could get me to calm down.

"I dunno, he's just been going around flirting with everyone and it hurts so much. I love him so much, like love love him, but I know he doesn't feel the same" I sigh out.

He rubbed my back and traced his fingers in small heart symbols on my back. I felt the pressure lift from my shoulders, relieved to finally get it out. I smiled weakly at him before finding my hands on his tie again.

"So, do I get my kiss now?" I ask with a slight smirk.

"He didn't say anything back, just placed his lips on mine gently, but I quickly turned it heated by grabbing the back of his head and shoved my tongue in.

I would say we were going at it pretty well. That is, until a certain blond haired boy decided to show up in the middle of our session. I heard a gasp, turning around and stopped in horror. Wooyoung was standing by the door with his hand over his mouth, eyes darting between me and Seonghwa.

I quickly straightened up and fixed myself up, seeing Seonghwa doing the same.

"You both have a lot of explaining to do" I hear him say with his arms folded, but he didn't seem disgusted or have an ounce of hatred in his voice.

He grabbed both of us, heading straight for the exit of the school building, thankfully school had ended right before. We arrived at his house and he threw open the door, telling us to get out quickly and into his house. We both rushed inside, looks of terror painted on our faces.

He sat down on the couch, motioning for us to do the same, instantly plopping down and grabbed Seonghwa's hand for comfort. He looked between us with drawn eyebrows.

"So, what's the tea?" He said while throwing popcorn into his mouth.


	2. Illusion 🌹

Wooyoung POV ~

I was shocked to say the least. I mean, I don't care if they aren't straight because we all love differently, and no one gets to judge you based off of your preferences alone. I just wanted an explanation, plus they're my best friends and I would never ever drop them just because they love someone that society deems as "unacceptable."

I dragged them straight to my house, swerving through the lanes, wanting to get home as quick as possible. I looked in the mirror, looking in the backseat at what they could be up to. The both were disheveled for obvious reasons, I chose not to say anything for now, until we get home.

I stopped the car, slamming on the breaks and opening up both of their doors and told them to go in quickly. As soon as I stepped in the house, I waved them over to the couch and sat down, leaving them to do the same.

I popped open a bag of popcorn and threw it in the air, catching it with my mouth.

"So, what's the tea?" I asked casually while looking at them, expecting an answer.

"Umm, what tea are you talking about" San asked, tilting his head as if he didn't know anything.

I pointed my foot between them, "Y'know what I'm talking about, don't act so innocent. I mean, I saw you two going at each other not so innocently anyways"

He looked at Seonghwa, as if asking for permission or reassurance, to which he received a nod back.

He took a deep breathe, fidgeting around in his seat before finally speaking, "We're dating"

I stopped throwing popcorn in my mouth, lowering my head to look at both of them. I could see San curling up into a ball and clutching onto Seonghwa's sleeve. Studying them for a minute, all that was heard was silence, nothing else.

After a moment of silence, I jumped up, tossing my popcorn everywhere.

"Oh my godddd, I'm so happy for both of you! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" I moped.

He just looked down sadly, as if he was hiding something, but I didn't want to push him into telling me if he wasn't ready yet. I took a mental note to remember it, and maybe ask him next time, but not right now when he already seems stressed enough.

"B-because I thought you would judge us" I hear him mumble, receiving a pat from Seonghwa, instantly leaning into it, as if telling him he did a good job.

It makes him seem like a cat, and that was pretty spicy to think about. What if he dressed up as a cat, oh my god, I can already imagine it. I had the perfect outfit idea in mind, clapping my hands excitedly, forgetting about the current situation.

"First of all, I would never judge either of you, you're my best friends and even if you weren't, I wouldn't judge you either because we're all different and that's what makes us special" I said, walking up to both of them and clutching their hands.

"I'm more afraid that you'll drop me, get all cuddly with each other and forget all about me" I pouted.

"No! We won't do that, right Seonghwa?" He asked, with doe eyes.

"Of course we won't" He said smiling, running his hands through his hair, a satisfied sound coming from San's mouth.

"Ah, San! Have you ever thought about dressing up as a cat? You want to see that, don't you Seonghwa?" I suggested, wiggling my eyebrows up and down.

"W-what! Where did that come from?" He asked, giggling nervously.

"I mean, look at you right now. Seonghwa's literally petting you like a cat and you seem to be enjoying, so why not?"

He reached up and snatched Seonghwa's hand, lowering it down and behind his back.

"I don't know what you're talking about" He said, looking everywhere but me.

I pouted, looking at Seonghwa for support, "Seonghwa! So, what do you think?"

He looked at me, then back at San whose face dusted with pink.

"I give my approval" Seonghwa said, and I was about to jump up in victory, but was stopped short as he opened his mouth again.

"But, first I need to do this" He said looking at San in the eye, communicating with each other without words, so I just looked at them confused.

San nodded, showing he understood, but I had no idea what they were talking about.

It was silent for a while, until San spoke up with a shaky voice.

"Seonghwa, let's break up"

"Okay" Seonghwa answered smiling, giving him a squeeze on the shoulder.

What.

"What." Huh, they were literally together a second ago though?

"W-wait, what. Why?" I asked confused, but neither of them seemed hurt or regretted it.

He shrugged, "I actually like someone else, and we don't like each other in that way anyways. I think it's time we just be best friends, I like it better that way, how about you San?"

He looked up at him, "Me too, I like being friends better" He said, kicking at the popcorn on the ground.

"Wait a minute. So you're telling me you never liked each other like that from the start?"

They both nodded, making me more confused.

"Then who do you like?" I asked, directing the question at both of them.

"He's in my chemistry class" Seonghwa answers, not telling me fully, but narrowing it down to 45 people. Hmm, I'll just have to observe him I guess.

"And you?" I asked, looking at San.

He hesitated, eyes darting to Seonghwa, then to me.

"I. . . I like y-" I cut him off, suddenly remembering the date I had in 20 minutes.

"Ah! Sorry, I just remembered I had a date, see you later" I yelled, rushing out of the door and hopped into my car.

Oh well, I guess I'll ask again next time. But right now, the only thing on my mind was the hot chick I was about to see, not noticing the broken look on San's features, Seonghwa hugging him gently.


	3. Precious 🌹

San POV ~

*present time*

I didn't know what else to do, so I snatched Seonghwa's phone from Wooyoung and set it down on the table, but that didn't stop him from hopping up and down excitingly. Just at that moment, Seonghwa walked back from the bathroom, coming up to join us at the table. I looked at Wooyoung, signaling him with my eyes to not say anything, but of course he didn't get it and started integrating him. 

"Soooooo, who is this Joongie Baby person, Seonghwa?" He asked with a wiggle of his brows. 

He paused and looked at him before answering, "Who are you talking about?" 

"Awwww, don't lie to me. I saw them as the contact name on your phone" He said, pouting.

Seonghwa looked directly at me, and I put my hands up in surrender, "I tried to stop him, sorry" I mumble.

He sighed, shaking his head and gave me a knowing look. We both knew there was no stopping him when he had downed 3 coffees in the past 30 minutes, and was really hyper. 

"Remember about a year ago when me and San broke up and I told you I liked someone else?"

"Ohhhh that, of course I remember that. That was so sudden I was shook, but then that hot girl solved everything" He said sighing in content, but received a judging glance from Seonghwa. 

"Hey, we didn't do anything, I swear!" He said, trying to back himself up, "Sure I went on tons of dates with several girls, but I didn't actually do the unholy with any of them"

Seonghwa sighed for what seemed like the 10th time today, "Yeah, anyways, I said that the person I liked was in my chemistry class. Well I guess we really have chemistry with each other now, he's the one I'm dating, Hongjoong"

"Awww, I'm happy for both of you, I give you my blessing" Wooyoung joked, wrapping Seonghwa in a tight hug, squeezing the life out of him. 

"Speaking of that, I never got to hear who you like, San. It's been a whole yearrrrrr, so who is it?" He asked, curious about who this special person was. 

"I-I can't tell you" I said looking down, away from his piercing gaze.

"Sannie, pleeeeeeaaaaseee, at least tell me what it starts with" He begged, sticking out his bottom lip.

"Fine" I sigh in defeat.

"Yay!" He looked at me closely, anticipating my answer.

"His name starts with a-" I was about to say W, but I felt a scratchy feeling in my throat, feeling the sudden urge to cough.

I brought my hand to my mouth, coughing into it, but that feeling was still there and I couldn't seem to rid of it.

"Hold on. I'm gonna use the bathroom, be right back" I say, jogging to the bathroom. 

"Okayyyy, come back soon" He said, and I just nodded. 

A weird sensation was making it's way up my throat and into my mouth. I pushed open the bathroom door and locked it, instantly bending over and coughing. I tried to cough out that weird feeling, but it was no use. 

I leaned over the sink, resting my hands on the edge and coughed some more. I just wanted the feeling to go away, it didn't feel normal. I turned on the faucet, about to drink some water to try and help it. Yes, bathroom water, that's how desperate I was. 

I turned the nob on the faucet, seeing the water flow down and reached my hands out to cup it in my hands to drink. But before I could even touch the water, I felt that urge to cough again, cupping my hands over my mouth instead, this time finally getting rid of that weird feeling. 

I closed my eyes, ahhh what a relief. I opened my eyes slowly, looking in the mirror. 

Wait. What is that?

I leaned in closer to the mirror and noticed a single petal on the side of my mouth. That's when I looked down and realized there was another spray of red petals resting in my hands. That's not right. I didn't bring any flowers to the café. I wasn't scared, more like confused. 

I grabbed my phone, deciding to text Seonghwa about it. 

-

Hwa 🌸

did u bring any flowers? red ones to be exact

what? no why would i bring flowers here?

oh

why? did u need flowers or something?

no, i got plenty of them right now already

what do you mean?

i dont know, it seems like i coughed them them up, but thats impossible right?

Read

Seonghwa?

Delivered

-

I sighed, putting away my phone and started to pick up the petals that had fallen on the tiled floor. A second later, I heard frantic knocking on the door. 

"One second, sorry!" I yell out, apologizing to whoever needed to use the bathroom so bad. 

"San, it's me, Seonghwa. Open up!" I heard Seonghwa yell back. 

Why did he sound so panicky? Maybe it's from the coffee he drank and he really needed to use it now. So I went to unlock the door, petals still in my hands, worried that Seonghwa was going to wet himself if I didn't hurry. 

As soon as it was unlocked, I didn't even have the chance to open it, the door sent flying open, revealing Seonghwa with wide eyes. He slammed close the door and locked it quickly. 

"Woah, you could've told me that you needed to use the bathroom and I would've let you in" I said, laughing at him. 

He took a moment to catch his breath, not seeming to appreciate the joke, so I silenced myself. 

"Open your hand" He demanded, so I did, letting the petals fall down slowly.

It looked like he saw a ghost, looking like he was about to faint. 

"What's wrong? You look like you need to puke" I said, grabbing his arm, guiding him to the toilet in case he was going to barf all over me. 

"No! That's not the problem!" He yelled at me, taking me aback at his outburst.

"What? What's the problem then?" I asked confused.

"You! You are the problem!" He said as he grabbed me by the collar. 

"How am I the problem now? Here, I'll leave so you can do your business if you're so scared about me peaking" I said, turning to unlock the door. 

"That's not the problem either!" He said, grabbing my arm.

"Then what's the problem?" I asked, exasperated. 

"The problem is that you're fucking dying, Choi San!"


	4. Utopia 🌹

San POV ~

"The problem is that you're fucking dying, Choi San!"

I kept on repeating those words in my head, spinning around on repeat like a track.

"W-what are you talking about. Don't joke like that" I said, convincing myself he was joking, but he was never one to use those kind of jokes.

"I'm not joking, San, you're actually dying" Seonghwa gritted out, gripping onto my arm, making it turn white from the strength.

"How? What do you mea-" I cut off myself when I felt another surge of petals fluttering up my throat, coughing into my hand.

Luckily there wasn't that much this time, just a few falling into the sink. At least the water was off, so they wouldn't clog the sink draining down.

"That is why, San. That's not normal, flowers coming out of you're body is not normal" Seonghwa breathed out, clutching his hair and tugging in frustration.

"I know it's not normal, but it can't be that bad, right?" I was just trying to convince myself at this point, scared of the actual answer.

"It's bad, no, worse than bad. It's absolutely terrible and horrifying, no words can describe it" Seonghwa answered.

"Will I be okay?" I shakily let out.

Silence. I could hear the soft music playing in the bathroom that they had in the café.

"San. . . I don't know if I'm being honest"

My heart dropped, "Do you know what this whole thing is at least?" I said, pointing to the fallen petals in the sink.

"You, you have . . ." He took a deep breath, and I sucked in my breath waiting for an answer.

"Hanahaki"

"Hana what?" I asked confused because I never heard of it before.

"Hanahaki, you'll keep coughing out these petals and flowers until it completely overtakes and consumes you from the inside. That means death, San. You will die if you don't do anything about it" Seonghwa whispered.

Death.

I will die? But I don't want to die yet, not when I still wanted to spend time with my family and friends, and the person I was in love with, Wooyoung.

"I-Is there a cure" I stuttered out, fear crawling up my body.

"Well. . . there is" Seonghwa answered, but he sounded unsure of himself. "There's two ways. The first one is surgery, but your feelings for that person will be gone too"

"Feelings? Why do feelings matter?" I asked, confused.

"Hanahaki is caused by one-sided love, San. Now tell me, who do you love, who do you have a crush on?"

"You already know though"

"Just answer the question!" He yelled, taking me aback.

"Wooyoung. It's him" I answered, scared at his outburst.

He sighed, "San, you're really a mess. He's the straightest person I have ever met in my life, no wonder this happened"

"Yeah, but it's okay. I'll just. . . I don't know, look from the side?" I answered, more like a question.

"It's because he doesn't love you back, San. Sure he loves you as a brother, a friend, but he doesn't love love you, only platonically. Hanahaki will occur in some people when they are in a one-sided love situation, and that's you with Wooyoung. He's the reason"

I was trying to absorb all this new information, my mind swirling at the amount.

"But I don't want to forget. I'll forever love him" I whispered, promising myself.

"Then, there's also the second option" My ears perked up, listening to his every word.

"The second option is for him to return your feelings. He has to love you back, and your Hanahaki will disappear" He said, looking at the wet petals drifting in the sink.

"But he's straight" I deadpanned.

"That's why you should do the surgery, San"

"But I don't want to forget these feelings" I said, barely above a whisper.

"You'll die if you don't! Don't you understand?" He yelled out, scaring me at the outburst.

I was about to reply, but was interrupted with a pinging sound from both of our phones. I pulled my phone out, Seonghwa doing the same.

-

✨ Ho3s ✨

Woo Boo 🥰

are u both constipated or something, it's been 15 minutes

Hurrrry up, ppl are looking at me weird I'm on my 4th coffeeeee

Read

-

I looked back up at Seonghwa, who looked at me, sighing and grabbing my arm and led me out.

"Remember what I told you" He said, then opened the door.

I nodded and fell silent. We walked back to Wooyoung, who was currently flirting with a random girl. I sighed, well it's to be expected, he's both hot and straight at the same time.

"We're leaving" Seonghwa said to Wooyoung, looking at me.

I just nodded, having no energy to argue or care.

"Wait for me, let me get her number first" Wooyoung said quickly, but Seonghwa just ignored him and walked out dragging me with him.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

He just wrapped his arm around me and led me home without saying another word. I heard Wooyoung running after us and catching up, gasping for air.

"Why'd you leave? I didn't even get her number yet" He said, annoyed, but Seonghwa just threw him a look that said "shut up" and he instantly stopped.

It was silent the whole car ride, the only sound being the song that played on the radio.

Don't tell me that's true no more, yeah.

How I wish this whole situation was just a lie, a dream, that he loved me back.

I sighed, just wanting some time to myself to think things through. We reached Seonghwa's house and I got out as fast as I could, running into his house and straight to the bathroom.

I could feel it again. That scratchy feeling rising from my chest and into my mouth. I took a deep breath trying to ignore it, but couldn't hold it in and coughed.

I heard Seonghwa and Wooyoung step into the house, so I tried to stop coughing. But it didn't work, choking on the petals instead, muffling my voice through short bursts.

They must've heard me, "Is he okay? I'll go check up on him" I hear Wooyoung say, and then the sound of footsteps sounded nearer.

No. He can't see.

I prayed that Seonghwa would stop him, and thankfully he did.

"I got it Woo, maybe you should check up on that girl instead" He shot back.

"I didn't even get her number though" I heard him mumble back.

"Just stay here"

Next thing I heard was the opening and closing of the door, the soft click signaling he locked it. He rubbed my back, letting me cough up the remaining petals.

"Thanks again" I rasped out, voice hoarse from all the coughing.

He looked at me, worry painting his features.

"Let's get you some water" Seonghwa said, and I nodded, walking out of the door, making sure that there were no spare petals left first.

I walked down the stairs, the first thing I noticed was Wooyoung smiling at his phone, laughing at something, probably some other girl he met.

I felt the urge to cough again, but looked away and forced it down.


	5. Twilight 🌹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a pic on the original on Wattpad but idk how on ao3 if even possible TT it was formatted like insta post

Wooyoung POV ~

Why were they both acting so weird? I offered to buy some constipation medicine, but Seonghwa just glared at me and took San into the kitchen. Rude much. 

I didn't even get the girl's number, shame. I sat back down on the couch, scrolling through Instagram, liking all the posts I scrolled past. A picture caught my eye, a new post from Seonghwa.

-

❤️ 1869 likes

@ HwaBB love u Sannie, that bitch better open his eyes soon cause look at this snack 

326 comments

@ Joongie awww both of u are cute babies 🙈  
@ HwaBB @ Joongie look who's talking 🥰  
@Joongie @HwaBb 😳  
@ JongBear Hot   
@ YeoBixch finally got some chapstick for ur dry ass lips  
@ HwaBB @ Yeo why are u looking at our lips anyways 🥵  
@ YeoBixch @HwaBB shut up.  
@ Minki this is like bad boy and good kid with the buttons  
@ HwaBB @ Minki appearances are deceiving  
@ ShiberSan 🥺💔  
@ HwaBB @ ShiberSan ily Sannie 🥺❤️  
@ ThiccHo snack 100% who's this person I gotta beat 👀 don't be shy slide the @  
@ HwaBB @ ThiccHo I'll make a gc together with @ ShiberSan  
@ YeoBixch let me in  
@ Joongie ^  
@ Minki ^^^  
@ HwaBB ofc  
@ WooBoi ^^^^  
@ HwaBB @ WooBoi No.  
@ WooBoi @ HwaBB 😡  
-

I looked closer at the picture, noticing that they were in some type of dressing room. Why were they in there together though, not that it's weird I guess since they're friends. But the thing that made me the most curious was the caption. Who was this person they were talking about?

I stood up, stretching out my limbs, then walked into the kitchen where San and Seonghwa was. It was oddly silent, normally it would be chaotic, loud voices echoing across the walls, but not now.

"Hey" I said awkwardly, sitting down on the seat next to San. 

He looked up at me and smiled, but I could tell it was forced. 

"How'd the date go"

"What date?" I asked, confused.

"Y'know, the girl in the cafe you were talking with" He asked and looked down.

"Ahhh, that wasn't a date, I didn't even know her. She was cute though, too bad I didn't get her number before you two decided to leave, so I had to leave her" I said, a pout forming on my lips. 

"Why do you even play with their feelings? You've been through how many people? At least 30? In what, only this year?" Seonghwa sighed, shaking his head in disapproval. 

"Hey! I didn't actually date them and I wasn't playing with their feelings. I don't think throwing a wink here and there and saying their cute means I'm flirting or anything" I said, trying to defend myself, raising my hands in mock surrender. 

San put down his glass and stood up, pushing in his chair.

"I'm tired, can I just stay over tonight, Hwa?" San asked quietly. 

"It's only 7 though" I said, confused on how he was tired so fast, when we would normally stay up until 12 at least. 

"Yeah, of course" Seonghwa answered, cutting off my thought.

"Can I stay too then?" 

Seonghwa looked at San who nodded, then looked back at me, "Yeah, I guess"

"Hey! What's with that answer" I joked, smacking his arm. 

"Just stay on the couch" He smirked back. 

"Nooooo, I'll sleep with Sannie" I glanced at San, hoping he would agree.

He stood there for a while, staring at the floor. Seonghwa looked at him with a worried expression. He looked up, looking at me, and finally nodding slowly. 

"Yay! You're the best Sannie! Love you" I said, smooching him on the cheek.

He finally smiled back at me, dimples adorning his cheeks. I poked them, cause who wouldn't?

"Love you too" He whispered back cutely, but there was something behind that tone that I couldn't quite pinpoint. I chose to ignore it.

"Awwww, Sannie loves me back?" I pinched his cheeks, causing pink to spread over his face. 

I must've pinched too hard, oops. I let go, rubbing them softly in hopes of lessening the pink, but he just turned redder. Seonghwa swatted off my hand, telling me to stop since it wasn't helping. 

"San, you can go rest if you're tired right now. I'll be in the house, if you need me, just call or text me" Seonghwa said, with a gentle look. 

San nodded and headed up the stairs slowly, entering the room and closing it. We've stayed over so much that the guest room was practically ours. I mean, the closet was filled with our clothes, the walls covered in our polaroid pictures, desks covered with our papers, books, chargers, and other decorations. You would think that someone actually lived there 24/7.

Now I was left alone with Seonghwa, the air turning more awkward by the second. I decided to break the silence first.

"What's up with you and San today?" 

"Nothing's wrong with me" He said, sighing and grabbing my arm. 

"Are you sure?" I asked again, touching his hand that was on my arm. 

"Hey, Woo." He said seriously. 

"What is it?" I answered nervously. 

"What's your favorite flower?"

"Roses, why?" I replied, confused at such a random question.

"As I thought" Was all he mumbled. 

"Why do you want to know?" 

"Ah, a girl asked me what your favorite flower was, because she wanted to make sure you would actually like them" He explained. 

"Ohhh, yeah, roses are my favorite definitely. Who was it?" I was curious about who this was, and so I could know who to expect.

"I can't tell you that. It's a surprise for a reason" He said, before looking at his phone. 

He looked at the screen for a while and looked up with an apologetic look. 

"Looks like you aren't getting roses anymore, she's too scared"

"Awwww, I'm not scary though" I stuck out my bottom lip, trying my best to look innocent. 

"Well, that's too bad" 

"Then can you at least tell me who it is?" I asked with a pout. 

"Nope. She isn't telling you for a reason, so I won't break her trust" He shook his head before getting up.

"I'll be in my room, feel free to do whatever you want"

I nodded, and looked at the half empty glass of water on the counter that San had left. Shrugging, I picked it up and drank the rest. I washed it then went to switch on the tv. I was completely absorbed, not noticing two hours already passed. By the time the movie ended, It was already dark outside. I decided to go into our shared room, knocking for San to know I was there. There was no answer, so I let myself in.


	6. Mist 🌹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a bit weird cause the format didn't transfer over sorrrry :<

San POV ~

I needed some time to collect my thoughts, so why did I think it was a good idea to agree on Wooyoung staying the night too? I really will do anything to make him happy, I guess that's the reason.

I heard a ping from my phone, reaching into my pocket and looking as I laid down on the bed. I was greeted with a ton of messages from a new group chat. I scanned over the little preview on the lock screen and went into the app.

-

Protecc 🧚♂️

HwaBB

Hey everyone :)

JongBear

^

YeoBixch

^^

Minki

^^^

Joongie

^^^^

ThiccHo

^^^^^

Sannie

^^^^^^

ThiccHo

SANNNNIEEEE

Sannie

YUNIIIII

Joongie

Awwww :>

Minki

cute as always both of u

YeoBixch

alright cute time is over

lemme ask the real question

whose ass do i have to beat?

Sannie

. . .

JongBear

they are seriously blind if they cant see how amazing u are 

Sannie

:( im not good enough

Joongie

NO

u have no idea how special u are Sannie 

ThiccHo

Who

I promise i wont do anything bad 😊

Minki

translation - youll never meet them again

HwaBB

. . . think about it

whose not in this gc?

Minki

well a lot of ppl

ThiccHo

theres a lot of ppl not in here or else there would be billions of ppl

YeoBixch

dumbasses

JongBear

^

ThiccHo

What did I do???

HwaBB

lets meet up tomorrow and talk about it in person instead

is that fine with you san?

Sannie

thats fine

Joongie

alright, tomorrow at 3, at the park by Hwa's house?

-

After everyone agreed on meeting tomorrow, I exited out of the app and scrolled through Instagram, scrolling past everything without really looking, bored and tired. Tomorrow was Saturday, so I would get to sleep in too, perfect.

I heard knocking on the door, but chose to ignore it, already knowing who it was. I shrink into the covers, the only light being the illumination from my phone. It wasn't that late, only 9, but I already felt like I had no energy left.

I heard the door click open, revealing a peppy looking Wooyoung. I peaked out from under the blanket, ducking back in when I saw him. I seriously can't be by him, but I don't want to leave him either. I felt the bed sinking on my right side, the warmth leaving me as he pulled up the covers.

"Hey! It's still so early, you can't sleep yet" He said, pouting at me.

I smile, yanking the blanket back and diving back under.

"Sannnnnnie, play with meeee" He whined, but I tried my best to ignore it.

"Ugh, fine, no fun" I felt arms snake around my waist, feeling heat rise up my cheeks.

I smacked at his arms, trying to unlatch myself from his hug, but enjoying it at the same time. I shut off my phone, placing it on the nightstand so I didn't break it. I turned around, facing him and he looked straight at me. I diverted my eyes from him and looked at the ceiling instead.

An evil grin began to make it's way to his lips, turning the corners up into a smirk. Next thing I knew, hands were on my sides, tickling me and making me laugh so hard I choked on my own saliva.

"Ughnn, s-stop it" I screeched, laughing and rolling around on the bed.

"Nope, you didn't want to play with me" He said, with a smirk on his lips.

"P-please, I'll play, I'll p-play" I chocked out, begging for him to stop, finally getting his hands off and pinned him under me.

I swept my hair back, damp from sweat, from all the tickling and effort used to stop him. I felt hands on my waist, tracing little circles. I looked down, noticing the position we were in.

I was straddling him, ass on his hips, his hands holding me in place. I blushed in realization. He tugged me down, laying me across his chest, bringing our faces closer. I tried to get off, but he only tightened his grip.

"Don't run away now, you said you would play with me" He said innocently, contrasting the position we were in, which was far from innocent.

"W-what do you want to play?" I gulped.

"I dunno, truth or dare?" He suggested, and I agreed.

"You start" I said, trying to push off of him again, but his grip only got tighter.

"Truth of Dare Sannie?" He said sweetly, too sweet.

"Truth" I said slowly, scared of his dares.

"Hmmmmm lame" He said grinning.

"Yah, do you want to play anymore!" I smacked his hand away and crawled back under the covers.

"I'm joking! Ok ok, is it true you and Hwa don't like each other anymore?"

I groaned, "Don't even ask, we never liked each other in that way in the first place, and he also has a boyfriend now, a real one"

"Oh"

"Yeah, my turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, since you picked truth too!" He said quickly.

I thought for a moment, what don't I know about him? Probably a lot.

"When was your last girlfriend?" I asked, sucking in my breath, waiting for his answer.

He looked up for a second, tapping his finger against his chin and looked at me.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked, gazing into my eyes.

"Y-you don't have to answer" I said, looking away from his stare.

"Hah, I'm just kidding, don't worry about it. Hmmm, I think it was a year ago actually. I haven't really dated since then"

"Really?" I questioned skeptically, raising a brow.

"Hey! I don't just date anyone you know. I wouldn't date someone just cause I find her cute or hot, like I want to actually connect with you, y'know?" He rushed out.

"Yeah sure, your turn" I giggled.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to tell me who you like"

"Hey! That's not a fair dare!" I smacked his chest, but he grabbed my hand.

"A dare is a dare" He deadpanned.

I stayed quiet, debating what to say.

"Hmmm, it's someone you know" I said cheekily, avoiding telling him.

"And who is that?"

"It's-" I cut myself off when I felt that familiar feeling lodging itself in my throat.

I panicked, about to rush into our bathroom, but then Wooyoung would see me, so I ran to Seonghwa's room and knocked frantically. He opened the door, confused, but saw me and let me in quickly, closing the door behind me and locking it.

"San?" I heard behind the door, but I focused on rushing to the bathroom instead, coughing up those intoxicating red petals.


	7. Horizon 🌹

Seonghwa POV ~

I heard someone knocking on my door rapidly, getting up and opening the door confused at why they were so frantic. I was met with San, hands covering his mouth and eyes glancing behind him. I immediately understood what was happening and let him in and locked the door. 

He ran straight for the bathroom, leaning over the sink and coughing hard. Red petals fell on the floor, fluttering out with each cough. I was about to go to him, but I heard Wooyoung knocking on my door. 

I glanced at the door, stepping closer but not opening it. 

"San?" A voice rang out from behind the door. 

I looked towards the bathroom, seeing San sitting down on the floor, breathing heavily, eyes closed. I looked back towards my door, reaching for the knob hesitantly. 

"Are you okay?" Wooyoung asked, voice muffled from the door between us. 

I looked back one more time, deciding to open the door quickly and close it again, coming face-to-face with a worried Wooyoung. 

"He's okay, just tired" I lied. 

"Oh that's good. I thought I did or said something wrong" He breathed out in relief. 

"What did you do?" I asked, tilting my head. 

"Oh, well the last thing I asked was who he liked cause we were playing truth or dare" He answered, eyeing the room behind me.

I mentally facepalmed, no wonder. 

"Then he just ran away? And here we are" He said, looking back at me. 

"Oh. Well, you should probably head back to bed then, it's pretty late now. He's fine, just a bit sick, so don't worry too much"

"Alright, umm, I'll be heading back then. I can go buy some medicine if you want?" He offered. 

"No. It's fine, just go to sleep" I breathed out, exhausted and worried about San. 

"Ok, see you later then" He said, turning around and stepped back into their room. 

I hurried back inside, rushing into the bathroom to check up on San, who was currently sitting on my ground with his head in his hands. I knelt down next to him, rubbing his back and held his hand to comfort him. 

"San. . ."

He looked up at me, eyes tired, trembling slightly. 

"When will this end. It's only the first day, but I'm already tired of it"

I thought for a moment, thinking if I should suggest him an option. Deciding it was a good choice, I spoke up. 

"How about this. Hongjoong's dad is actually a doctor who specializes in Hanahaki. Stay after the others leave tomorrow, and you can come talk with his dad about it. I'll arrange it, all you need to do is talk with him, okay?"

A minute passes, no one saying anything. San looked at the rose petals scattered on the floor, picking and holding up one between his fingers, gently holding it up to the light. He looked down, back at me, and nodded slowly. 

"I'll talk with him, but I won't do the surgery" He said, mind already set. 

I sigh, but smiled at him, "I'll call Joong right now. I'll stay with you while you talk with him if you want me to tomorrow" I offered. 

He shook his head, "Its okay, I can handle it"

"Okay. Do you want to stay in my room tonight?" I asked, checking the time, seeing that it was already 1. 

He stood up, shaking his head again, "I'll go back to our room" 

"Be careful. . ."

"I will" He smiled reassuringly, walking to the door. 

"Thanks again" He said, opening and closing the door behind him and making his way to their room. 

Sighing, I closed my door, taking out my phone to call Joong. I clicked on his contact, ringing twice before picking up, met with a groggy voice. 

"Hey baby" I say, softly. 

"Why are you up so late" A voice replied sleepily. 

"It's about San. You know how we agreed on meeting up tomorrow to talk about it, but I think I should just tell you know" I took a deep breath. 

"Yeah" He said, now fully attentive. 

"San has Hanahaki" I heard a gasp on the other side. 

"Who? Its Wooyoung right? It has to be him, I knew it! What is he going to do?" Questions after questions were being hurled at me. 

"He'll answer that tomorrow and well, I told him he should meet up with your dad since he specializes in Hanahaki, and he agreed" I replied. 

"Oh, my dad of course!" I heard scrambling on the other side, hearing loud knocking. 

"You can tell him tomorrow Joong, you should let him rest" But it was already too late

"DAD!" A muffled voice rang out from the speaker. 

"Oops, too late. I'll tell you details later, see you tomorrow babe" he said softly. 

"Okay, love you Joongie" I rushed out. 

"Love you too Hwa" He said giggling.   
-

'''  
Wooyoung POV ~

I heard the door open, closing again with a click. I looked out from under the blankets, taking my eyes away from my phone. It was San, slowly lifting the covers and getting in. I wrapped my arm around his waist, feeling him jump in my touch. 

"You're still awake?" 

"Mhm, was worried about you" I said honestly. 

"Why?" He asked, too bad the lights were off and I couldn't see his face clearly, the only light being the glow of the moonlight. 

"Seonghwa told me you were feeling sick, so I offered to get medicine, but he said it was fine" I explained. 

I heard giggling next to me, confusing me why he was laughing when he was sick.

"It's not something normal medicine can help with" Even though the lights were off and I couldn't see him, I could still sense the slight sadness in his tone. 

"What do you mean? Then what medicine do you need? I can go get it for you if it's from the hospital" I said, sitting up, about to get dressed. 

"No. You can't get it from the hospital either. Come back." He said, making grabby hands in the air. 

I hesitantly crawled back in, and felt arms making their way around my waist, snuggling me closer. 

"You."

"You what?" I said, confused. 

"You. You're my only cure" he mumbled, closing him eyes and drifting asleep. 

"What do you mean?" I prompted, but he was already asleep, a small smile painted on his lips. 

They looked so soft and kissable. I brushed my finger over them, retracting them slowly because I knew I shouldn't be doing this. 

"Sweet dreams, Sannie" I whispered, softly kissing his cheek, feeling something fluttering inside of me.


	8. Wonderland 🌹

San POV ~

It was morning again, sun shining through the curtains, beaming through and casting a golden ray on everything. I looked over to my right, feeling someone's arms around my waist. It was Wooyoung, sleeping with a peaceful look on his face. I booped his nose, giggling softly to myself. I probably look like a creep.

I grabbed my phone, looking at the time, showing it was 7. I felt Wooyoung bury his face into my back, and I turned around to see if he was awake, and he wasn't. I took a quick picture of him, putting my phone away after several more. I'll just sleep in a bit more, just another 30 minutes.

By the time I woke up again, an hour had passed, being 8 already. I decide to get up, shaking the tiredness from my body and also the bubbling nervousness that was settling itself in my stomach. I would be meeting with all my friends to tell them, and meeting with Hongjoong's dad. I shudder at the thought, quickly padding into the bathroom to do my morning routine.

I look in the mirror, reflecting the tired appearance, marked with dark circles under the eyes. Sigh, maybe I should sleep more. I glance back into the room, eyes traveling over the sleeping figure in the bed. I slap myself a bit, snapping me out of whatever I was thinking about that was definitely not the most wholesome. I start brushing my teeth, spitting out the toothpaste and turning on the faucet, watching the cold water trickle from the tap. I splash my face, feeling the coldness on my skin, grabbing a towel and wiping away the water, some of it dripping down onto my shirt.

I walk back into our room, looking back onto the bed, Wooyoung still sleeping with the blankets up to his cheeks. How is he still asleep, I have no idea. I practically banged my knee against the door when trying to get in, making such a loud sound that even Seonghwa woke up, concerned about what happened. Opening the closet, I search through, putting together a outfit consisting of a red, black and white plaid sleeveless sweater, a black jean jacket, and black skinny jeans. I laid them on the edge of the bed, looking it over to see if they would look good together. Something felt missing, so I rummaged through my accessory drawer, finding something that would add that finishing touch. After looking for a minute, I reach in and pull out a black choker with a cross dangling from it.

Satisfied, I look towards the door, thinking if I should go and change in the bathroom, but decided to just change in our room. I mean, he was sleeping anyways so it's not like anyone will see anything. I quickly take off my pajama shirt and throw over the top and jacket, swiftly taking off my pajama pants next and tugging up my jeans. They were a bit tight, clinging onto my legs and hugging them snugly. I stretch a bit, making sure I would be able to walk normally in them, smiling when I found I could. I put on the choker, reaching behind my neck and clasping the hook together. I finally look in the mirror, seeing if the outfit worked on me. Satisfied, I turn around and left the room, wanting to go to the café for a quick morning coffee to wake me up.

I walk to the café, stopping to pet a puppy along the way. I'll just deal with my problems later, but for now, I'll just try to relax.

'''

Wooyoung POV ~

I heard a loud bang on the door, waking me up, hearing San curse and close the door quietly. He must've thought I was still asleep, so I played along and closed my eyes again, pulling the blankets up. I could feel his gaze on me, and I tried my best to not burst out laughing at his clumsiness. I heard rummaging, and felt something at the foot of the bed. I heard a drawer open, metal clinking against each other, then it was silent for a while.

I open my eyes, peeking to see what was happening, but I was not expected to see the sight before me. I saw San lifting off his shirt, his back facing me, toned muscles flexing from the stretch. I know I should probably be looking away, but like how do you expect me to? I stared at him, not noticing my mouth was hanging open until I felt drool on my chin. Oh god, I should not be thinking like that, haha. . .

I covered my face with the blankets, but couldn't resist peeking. I shouldn't have looked, because the next thing I saw made my face beet red. He pulled down his pants and pulled on these really snug fitting jeans that fitted just right. I buried myself into the sheets, waiting for him to leave the room so I could scream to myself, and when he left, that's exactly what I did. I heard the front door open and close, hearing that, I let out a warbled shriek into the pillow.

Seonghwa immediately bolted into the room, concern etched in his features, looking around and finding me in the bed.

"What happened?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

I could only scream more, not being able to form coherent sentences or thoughts. He let me shriek a bit more until I calmed down slightly. Damn, how haven't I noticed my best friend had like such a good body? If he were a girl, I would definitely go after her.

"S-San" I said, ducking back into the covers.

His face quickly morphed from concern to panic. He ran straight into the bathroom, squatting down and checking every corner of the floor, in the sink, and even opening the cabinets.

"Uhhh, if you're looking for him, he left already and he can't even fit in the cabinet" I say, laughing at his antics, but he didn't laugh back.

He marched straight towards the bed and flipped up the covers, the cold air hitting me. Patting down every wrinkle, lifting up the pillow and pacing across the room, eyes blazing a trail wherever he looked. He finally huffed out, seemingly satisfied, and walked back out the room, opening it again to tell me breakfast was ready.

I got up and walked to the bathroom, but stopped when I saw San's pajama carelessly thrown on the floor, picking it up and throwing it into the laundry basket. Before I could toss it in, I saw something sticking out from the pocket. A small rose, not even a full one, just some petals, but it was beautiful nonetheless. I took them out, placing them on the nightstand and tossed the clothes into the pile, not thinking much about it, just wondering who they were for.


	9. Treasure 🌹

San POV ~

I sit down, pulling out my phone and scrolled through Instagram, sipping on my coffee. I could see from the corner of my eye someone sitting down across me. I look up, seeing a peppy Wooyoung. I groan and lay my head down, great just the person I was trying to take my mind off of.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early. It's only like 10" He said, glancing at his phone.

"It's not to me, and why are you up so early then?" I shot back.

"Well, how could I still be asleep with you banging the door and cursing" He said with a smirk.

"Wha- wait, you were awake?" I ask, mind whirling at the possibility that he was awake the whole time.

"Yeah, you have a great body" He said, smirking.

I could feel my face heat up at the new information that he was watching. I drink my coffee, trying to calm myself, but choked on it at his next sentence.

"You know, after all this time together, I didn't realize how good you look" He said with a tilt of his head, tapping his chin as if thinking hard.

"W-what?" I stutter out.

"Yeah, I would totally date you if you were a girl" He said, glancing me up and down.

Of course. Maybe I had just the slightest hope, but it got squashed from one sentence. I sigh, looking down, tracing the pattern on the table with my finger.

"Too bad I'm not" I mumble, not looking up.

"What?" He prompted with a raise of his brow.

"Nothing" I laugh, fake of course, and I'm sure he picked up on it, but chose not to question it.

"Okay..." He said with a dissatisfied look.

Silence enveloped us, it was that awkward kind of silence, not the calming type. Wooyoung finally opened his mouth, but it was not something I was expecting.

"Oh right, we never got to finish our game of Truth or Dare" I said with a grin.

I gulped, looking up at him, shifting in my seat.

"So, who is it?"

"Ummm, I already told you it's someone you know" I said, nervously taking another sip of coffee.

"That doesn't help! Give a smaller range, like do they go to our school?" He pressed with the corner of his lip raised.

"Yeah" I finally say, but he isn't satisfied yet.

"Do you have any classes together? What class?" He asked, getting closer to my face.

"W-well, yes, errr chemistry" I mentally slapped myself for stuttering.

Why was I even answering him anymore, I don't know. Maybe I want him to know and realize it's him at the back of my mind.

"Oh my god, I think I know who it is" He said with his hand over his mouth.

"Who?" I sucked in a breath, waiting for him to answer.

"Seonghwa" He said with wide eyes.

I groaned and shook my head.

"God no, I already said no and plus, he has a boyfriend already. That's your last guess" I say, leaning back and looking at the lights in the café.

"But that was only one guess!" He held onto my arm, and asked for one more chance.

"Nope" I said, popping the p.

"Don't tell me, it's Hongjoong" He gasped.

I gave him a disgusted look, not because of Hongjoong, but because he thought that I would really try and get Seonghwa's boyfriend.

"No" I said, getting up and throwing away my empty cup.

He actually pulled out the class roster and went down the list. I just kept saying no and walked out of the café and back to Seonghwa's house.

"I'm already halfway through the list, are you even paying attention" He said, tugging at my arm to make me look at him.

I nodded and continued to walk to my destination.

"Kim Naeun? Jung Ilhoon? Lee Jiyeon? Park Chansoo?" He rambled on, making me shake my head for so long, we arrived back at Seonghwa's house already.

I inserted the key, opening the door and stepping in.

"That was everyone, you're just messing with me aren't you" He said pouting.

"I'm not, he's in our class" I deadpan.

"But I went through the list already, like everyone" He said, stepping closer to me with a questioning look.

"Well, I didn't hear you say his name. I'm tired" I said, ignoring him, stepping into our room and plopped down on the bed.

"Come onnn, you can't sleep now" He whined.

"But I can" I said, closing my eyes.

I wait 2 minutes. Silence. He probably left the room. I turn on my back, a sigh escaping my lips, it's more difficult to sleep than I thought with everything going on in my mind. I sit up again with my eyes still closed, not expecting to ram my head into someone.

"Oww!" I clutch my head and slowly look up, Wooyoung's face barely an inch away.

We stare at each other, feeling myself get lost in his eyes.

"Well, there is one person I didn't mention" He breathed out, looking straight at me and placed his head on my shoulder, next to my ear.

I felt a lump forming in my throat, swallowing thickly and forcing it down, except I couldn't. I physically couldn't. I place a hand over my throat, as if it would help force down the scratchy feeling clawing it's way up. I try to shove him off of me, pushing his chest away, but he holds still. I can feel my eyes begin to water from the aching feeling lodging itself in my chest.

"Hey, what's wrong" He asked, startled and confused at why I was suddenly crying.

"J-just let me go" I begged, smacking his shoulder to get him off.

But that only got him to envelop me in a hug, which would've sent butterflies everywhere at any other time, but not now. It only constricted my lungs more, filling up all the space, not leaving any space for breathing.

"S-Seonghwa" I rasped out as loud as I could, sounding like someone was choking me, which was true, I was being choked, just not by hands.

He immediately shows up, opening the door with a loud thud. I met his concerned eyes with my own tear filled ones, grabbing at my throat and covering my mouth. He storms up to us and practically throws Wooyoung off to the side and carries me out of the room and into his own, slamming the door shut with his foot. I pound his chest, signaling for him to put me down, to which he complies with, because I knew I couldn't make it to the bathroom.

As soon as he put me down, I choke out the petals like previously, except this time, there was a full rose minus the stem. I feel myself gag, Seonghwa patting my back and trying his best to comfort me.

After 5 minutes pass, I crumple to the floor, gasping for air, finally being able to take a deep breath. I roll onto my side, looking at the rose garden I made. I pick one up, rolling it over in my hand.

"Jung Wooyoung, you're really going to be the death of me" I smile, holding a crimson petal in my hand.

Exhausted, I close my eyes and feel myself black out, not hearing the concerned voice of Seonghwa yelling at me to wake up.


	10. Inception 🌹

Wooyoung POV ~

I'm so confused. Seonghwa just came into the room and threw me off with no warning. My ass ached from the impact on the ground, groaning while getting up. San hadn't looked so good, and I'm pretty sure he was crying too. I grab my hair in frustration, many thoughts storming around in my mind. 

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a loud gag coming from Seonghwa's room. I walk up to his room and put my ear to the door. I know I shouldn't be listening, but it's pretty hard to ignore when it's so loud that it makes me concerned. I listen for a while, not knowing what to do. Raising my hand to the door, I wanted to knock, but couldn't get myself to at the same time. 

I take a deep breath, steadying and calming myself. Then it went completely silent, hearing nothing but ragged breathing. Waiting another minute, I anxiously bring my hand up to the door again, but I didn't have the chance to knock before a scream came from Seonghwa.

"San! Wake up!" I could hear frantic shuffling across the floor. 

Hearing that, I was alarmed, freezing on the spot. The door flung open, revealing a panicked Seonghwa and a unconscious San in his arms. He shoved past me, flying downstairs and out the door. I ran after them, telling him to leave San to me so he could start the car. He gently places him in my grasp and hastily starts the car, both of us climbing in and speeding off. 

I pat San's cheeks, trying to wake him up, but there was no response. I feel his beat, luckily it was still there, but slower than normal. I cradle him on my lap, mumbling nonsense to him, hoping he could hear me. 

We arrive at the hospital, getting out as fast as we could and rushed in. The doctors notice us and calls for a stretcher, placing the unconscious boy on it. They tell us to wait in the room, not letting us go with him. 

Both of us pace around worried, but had to sit down when the receptionist told us to stop because it makes other people more anxious too. I bounce my leg up and down, waiting for a doctor to come out and tell us he was okay. I nervously bit my nails, anything to occupy my mind. 

Finally, after what seems like years, even though it's only been an hour, a doctor comes out. 

"Choi San?" The doctor questions, making both of us whip our heads up and run up to him. 

He notices us and a surprised look comes on his face when he sees Seonghwa.

"You're Park Seonghwa, right?" He asks, pointing to Seonghwa. 

"Yes, that's me" He breathes out shakily. 

"Ah, I'm the person San was supposed to see later, well I guess we met earlier than expected. I'm Doctor Kim, Hongjoong's dad" The doctor said, lightening the atmosphere. 

"Nice to meet you, sir" Seonghwa said, bowing formally. 

"No need to be so formal" He said, chuckling. "Now, onto the important things. San is currently resting, we hooked him up to a IV drip for the time being. He'll be out by the end of the day" He said, reassuringly. 

I breathed out in relief. He turned to me, and looked at me, making me gulp. 

"And you are?" 

"Jung Wooyoung" I say stiffly.

"Wooyoung. Do you know a person named Woo then?" He asked, pointily.

"Um, well San calls me Woo, other than that, I don't know anyone" I rush out.

"I see, I think I know now" He nodded to himself. "Can I talk with you Wooyoung, alone" He said, casting his gaze on Seonghwa, who understood and nodded.

"Of course" I say, following him as he led me to a room. 

He shut the door and waved me to a desk, signaling for me to sit down. I shifted in my seat, anticipating about what he was going to say. 

"Woo" He says, making me jerk up at the familiar nickname. 

"Yes?" I swallowed thickly.

"Were you informed about San's condition?" He said, making me confused.

"No, I didn't know anything was wrong until today" I answer truthfully. 

"Do you know what Hanahaki Disease is?" 

I raked my brain, knowing it sounded familiar. I finally remembered, thinking back to Mingi's presentation where we had to choose a disease to study. 

"Yes I do, it's when the patient will keep coughing up flowers until they suffocate, caused by unrequited love?" 

"You're right, the patient will often cough up flowers that are their interest's favorite. San has Hanahaki" I look at him, processing the new information, a pit growing in my stomach. 

He took out something from his pocket, a crimson rose, so alluring and vibrant, yet dark at the same time. My eyes were drawn to them, something about it was just so beautiful. Perhaps it was the intoxicating blood red petals.

I snap out of my daze when I hear him speak again.

"It looks like you really like it" He said, a unreadable expression on his face, and I could only nod.

"Even in his unconscious state, he said one thing. 'Woo'" I looked at him confused at what he was trying to tell me. 

"It's all up to you now" He said, standing up and patting my back before exiting the room. 

I sat there dazed, thinking about what he was implying at. I stood up, leaving the room, grabbing the rose off the table, heading back to Seonghwa.

"Fix things, huh, but how?" I mumble at the flower, as if would give me an answer. 

You're my only cure.


	11. Hala Hala 🌹

Wooyoung POV ~

We both just waited in the hospital, waiting so we could go back with San. My thoughts were interrupted when my phone started blowing up with notifications. I pulled it out, and looked at the messages that popped up so quickly, all I could see were incoming messages.

-  
Minki

OMG I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED IS SAN OKAYY??!

HwaBB

Yeah, he's fine now, but how did you know?

Joongie

My dad told me, so I explained to them why we can't meet up later and told them about his condition. San gave permission to, so don't worry

YeoBixch

Why didn't he tell us sooner though

HwaBB

Because he got it literally a few days ago, we didn't expect it to get so bad so fast

Thiccho

Doesn't it usually take at least 2 weeks tho? Mingi, didn't you do your research paper on it?

Minki

I did, and you're not rly wrong. It usually takes at least 2 weeks, but San's case is just worse i guess you could say. Hanahaki is caused by unrequited love, but most ppl don't know that the time it takes to get worse is also influenced by their bond/connection with each other. It depends on how close they ae both physically and emotionally, but if their bond get's weaker bc the other person found out, then it will just cause more pain, and a faster. . . death.  
(A.N. I just made this part up)

JongBear

Put that into terms we can understand pls

Minki

To make it simple, basically this person must be really close with San to cause his Hanahaki to get worse so quickly. Also meaning physically too, like they were in close contact.

YeoBixch

I haven't seen San since 2 days ago, so def not me

Joongie

None of us have, except for Woo and Hwa. . .

ThiccHo

That must mean. . . it's one of them?

WooBoi

I KNEW IT. SEONGHWA I KNEW IT WAS YOU

HwaBB

No, I already have Joong and we broke off things a year ago bc we didn't like each other like that in the first place. We only got together bc he wanted to forget about the person he loved, still the person that's causing his Hanahaki.

WooBoi

Wait, who is it then? We're friends so it's def not me either

HwaBB

Someone please spare some braincells to him, how thick of a skull do u even have. Mingi or someone just tell him. I'll be checking up on San.

Joongie

Wooyoung. . .

WooBoi

What?

YeoBixch

I can't tell if you're acting like you don't know, or actually don't

WooBoi

I genuinely don't get what you guys are getting at

Just tell me

JongBear

Let's meet up and talk about this

I'll just go to the hospital because I know you don't want to leave

Joongie

I'll be there in 10

-

After everyone agreed to meeting up at the hospital to tell me something, I slumped back down in my chair, stuffing my phone back in my pocket. Why couldn't they just text me it, its not like it would make a difference. I sit there, bouncing my leg up and down, waiting for them to arrive. Seonghwa had gone in to see San after the doctor said he could, but he said that San had requested for only Seonghwa, which hurt if I'm being honest.

Why didn't he want to see me? I thought I was his best friend, but these past days have made me doubt that thought. I never questioned it before, but now I was, and I couldn't get that burning doubt out of my mind. I noticed that he had started to distance himself slowly from me, avoiding eye contact, skittering away whenever I got close, and going to Seonghwa whenever he needed something.

I lay my head down in my knees, bringing my legs onto the chair. I took out the rose from my pocket, delicately holding the petals between my fingers. I was entranced, something about it just felt so enticing, but dangerous at the same time. I didn't notice myself zoning out, until I felt someone tap on my shoulder, looking up and seeing Mingi with a slight smile.

"Let's go out to talk" He whispered, trying not to disturb the others.

I nodded, standing up and following him out the door. All the others were there too, a heavy atmosphere hovering thickly in the air. I scuffed my shoe on the ground, waiting for someone to speak up, and someone finally did.

"What's that in your hand?" Hongjoong asked, with a questioning glance, making everyone look at what I was holding.

"Oh, it's a rose. The doctor gave it to me, it's from San" I say, holding it out for them to see.

All of them crowded around me, taking a look for themselves. All of them share a look with each other, nodding amongst themselves, but I was just confused.

"What's your favorite flower, Wooyoung?" Jongho asks.

"Errrm, roses, why?" I say, feeling deja vu from the similar question.

All of them share a collective sigh, making me frustrated.

"Stop being so cryptic and just tell me!" I burst out, huffing out in annoyance.

Mingi finally says something after a long pause, "Wooyoung, your favorite flower is roses, that flower you're holding in your hand is a rose. Now, who is it from?"

"San"

"That's right. Now, think about it. People who have Hanahaki don't just cough out any random kind of flower, they cough out the favorite flowers of the person they are in love with" Mingi said, slowly.

"And who were the ones that was with San this whole time?" Yeosang pressed.

"Me and Seonghwa" I could feel the lightbulb in my brain slowly start to flicker alive.

"Hwa's favorite flowers are tulips, so that leaves only one person" Hongjoong says, waiting for me to say something.

"Favorite flowers. . . only me and Hwa. . ." I chewed on my lip, thinking hard.

Finally, everything clicked into place. That dim flicker glowed so brightly, my mouth hung open. No way. Me? Out of everyone?

"No, it can't be me" I mutter.

"Wooyoung, it's a lot to take in, but it's true. It can only be you" Mingi said, softly.

"I-I think I need some time to think and process this" I announce, running away from the hospital, away from the others yelling for me, away from the fact that I was causing my best friend's death, away from San.


	12. If Without You 🌹

San POV ~

I open my eyes, instantly met with bright lights and a needle in my arm, hooked up to a IV drip. Right, I had passed out. A doctor comes in as soon as I wake up, holding a clipboard and asked some questions relating to how I was feeling. I answer each question with a short yes or no. She asks if I want to see anyone, and I nod, asking for Seonghwa.

I didn't want to see Wooyoung right now, because I knew if I saw him, I would just be coughing out more flowers. I sat up when she walked out of the room, pain coursing through my body, feeling heavy. I sit there bored, waiting for Seonghwa to come in, but nervous because I knew that Wooyoung saw those petals on the ground since I heard his voice in the room. Finally, Seonghwa opens the door and comes by my bed, sitting down on the chair across from me.

"How are you feeling?" Seonghwa asks with drawn brows.

"Could be better" I grumble.

He sighs, "San, what are you planning on doing?"

"Well, I think I'll just stay like this" I answer truthfully.

"Then, you're not gonna like what I'm going to say" He says, making me perk up with interest and nervousness.

"Just say it"

"Well. . . Wooyoung. . ." He stops midway, contemplating if he should say it.

"Drop it, Hwa" I say, irritated.

"I guess Wooyoung kind of knows that you like him, and he's the cause of your Hanahaki?" He says, more like a question.

I could swear everything stopped, I felt faint again. My head swam around, feeling like I was underwater. Resisting the urge to pass out, I swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath.

"But how?"

"We kind of told him I guess" He said, hand reaching behind his head.

"Why would you do that?" I ask, voice trembling.

"He would've figured it out eventually, and wouldn't it be better for him to know and acknowledge it then leaving him in the dark" He reasons, but I wasn't having any of it.

"Get out" I growl.

"San-"

"I said, Get. Out" But he still stood there not moving.

"Listen to me Sa-"

"SHUT UP. I DON'T WANT TO SEE OR HEAR YOU. I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL, GET OUT"

I could see the hurt flash across his face, but I didn't care at the moment. I was hysterical, not because Seonghwa or any of the others telling Wooyoung. I wasn't mad at them for doing what they thought was best. No, I was afraid that he would be disgusted at me, and we'll never be the same again. That I'll never be able to talk with him, laugh with him, cuddle during movie nights together, run through the pouring rain and drink hot coffee together, do anything together at all.

"J-just leave me alone" I felt hot tears streaming down my face, leaving a burning trail down my face.

"It's going to be fi-" I cut him off with a glare, prepared to yell again.

But before I could even utter a single word, that familiar feeling crawled all the way up to my throat, choking back down all the curses and screams. My hands instinctively shoot their way to my throat, trying to grasp at the suffocating feeling. I try and take a deep breath, but couldn't when a searing pain rooted itself in my chest. I hunch over the bed, gasping for air, coughing and choking.

I see Seonghwa run out of the room yelling for a doctor, and was met with urgent voices. A sharp pain drags its way up my lungs and throat, clogging all the space and I could taste a metallic taste on the back of my tongue. I feel something moving up my throat, gagging and forcing myself to hit my chest to get it up, even though every tiny movement of the object hurt so bad. It was like someone raking a knife across your lungs and throat. I cough out a dark red rose, mind swiveling, the only thing keeping me conscious being the pain.

I bring a hand to my mouth, feeling something trickle out on the side of my lip. I could taste the copper settling itself in my mouth. Looking on the ground, where several roses had fallen, I see my own blood. Horror and pain was all I knew. I gasp, only making me choke even more, clogging all my senses except for pain. Whole roses, blood red petals with a deep green stem adorned with thorns all around it.

I pick one off of the ground, clenching my hand around the stem, piercing my skin with the thorns. I didn't even react when they dig their way inside my palm, drawing deep crimson liquid that flowed from my hand and mouth. Nothing would compare to the pain of losing Wooyoung, maybe the thought of still having a chance with him was what kept me sane. A smile graced my lips at the thought, looking like a crazed man as doctors piled into my room.

I clench together my palms, holding the rose to my chest tightly as I feel myself drift off. Crimson liquid flower freely, doctors rushing around muttering to each other, lights dimming. The last thing I heard was the beeping of the monitor that signaled I was alive.


	13. Sunrise 🌹

Wooyoung POV ~

I'm running, but why? Because I'm scared, afraid of the truth, afraid of my own feelings. Finding out your best friend actually loves you, in a way that's not platonic, I don't want to face it. Knowing that you're the reason they're lying on their death bed, but you can't do anything about it except for watch him suffocate for you.

I squeeze my eyes shut, running with no destination in mind, not paying attention to where I was going. I felt myself bump into someone, colliding with them and falling to the ground.

"Are you okay?" They ask, offering their hand for me to get up.

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't paying attention" I apologize, looking up to meet their face.

"Yeonjun. Nice to meet you" He chuckles, pulling me up.

"Wooyoung" I offer back.

Yeonjun studies me for a minute, making me squirm under his gaze.

"You seem like you have a lot on your mind. Want to talk about it? It's never good to pent it all up and even though we're practically strangers, I still want to help" He says with a gentle look.

There was just something so gentle and trusting about him that I nod my head without even realizing until we're walking to a bench. I sat down, swinging my legs out and kicking at the pebbles on the ground.

He gives me time to collect my thoughts, talking about his day to lessen the awkward atmosphere.

"My boyfriend gave me flowers today. He's a really sweet guy" He says, with a tilt of his head, looking at me.

I snap up at those words.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, boyfriend. Is that wrong to you?" He affirms, with a glint in his eyes, holding my gaze.

"No! Of course not. I'm glad that things are going good for both of you" I say, with a slight bitter tone, and Yeonjun picked up on it.

"You also have a rose with you, did your partner give that to you?" He asks, looking at the crimson flower in my hand.

I chew on my bottom lip, thinking about who it's from, from San who I know is still in the hospital because of me.

"No. . . it's from my friend?"

"Ahh, you two must be good friends then" He smiles.

"Well, I guess" I tug on my hair, tangling the blond locks together.

"Can I see it, if you don't mind?" He asks, holding out his hand.

I shake my head and place it in his hand. He looks closely at the flower, twisting it around in his fingers. Brushing his hand over the petals, he looks at me with a questioning gaze, making me gulp.

"Hold out your hand" he instructs, and I do as he says, holding out my hand with my palms facing up.

He picks off a single petal, making me stare in confusion. He eyed me, before placing the petal in my hand, closing my fingers around it into a fist. Yeonjun gives me back the flower and I put it back into my pocket carefully. I look at him in confusion, silently asking why.

"Now, open your hand" He commands, and I follow his instruction.

I open up my hand, gasping at the scene that was literally unfolding on my hand.

I drop the petal to the floor, terror blazing through me at the scene I just saw. It can't be real right? But I know what I saw with my own eyes.

"Are you okay?" Yeonjun asks worried.

"I-I'm fine, but he's not!" I could hear my voice rising.

"What did you see, if you don't mind sharing?" He says with genuine care, making me relax slightly.

"S-San, he. . . I think I should go!" I shot up, turning to run back to the hospital.

"Wait!" Yeonjun said, pulling me back and placing a slip of paper into my hand.

"Give this to the person this flower is from, good luck" he patted my back and smiled warmly.

I nodded and thanked him, frantically running back to San. If what I saw was actually happening, then San was currently bleeding like no tomorrow. Well literally there could be no tomorrow for him based on what I saw. I don't know what Yeonjun did, but when he opened my hand and I saw the petal, my heart dropped.

I could see San, passed out on the hospital bed, blood staining the white sheets. Crimson liquid dripping onto the floor from his mouth and hand, while the surgeons rushed around him, transferring him off the bloodied sheets. He wasn't awake anymore, and I could see, no hear, the monitor beeping as if I was witnessing the scene in person right then.

I held a tight grip on the petal, looking down and seeing if I could see what's happening, but I couldn't see anything anymore. I really need to know what Yeonjun did, but I pushed that aside for now, the only thing occupying my mind being San.

I don't think I've ever ran that fast before in my entire life. I mentally slapped myself for leaving and running away, seriously why? Holding the flower in my pocket, I could feel it withering. Taking it out, it had drooped and was now a deep red with specs of black, like an infection.

This made me remember something from Mingi's presentation, his presentation was the only one I actually paid attention to because it was so intriguing to me. An illness caused by unrequited love, I had never heard of it before. I remembered he said that when the flowers wilt, it means the person is close to death.

I know what I feel for San, but I didn't want to admit it. I've had many flings, playing around, dating here and there even if I didn't have any feelings towards them. Telling myself I'm straight, convincing everyone else just because I never wanted to admit the truth.

I know what I have to do, no more lies, only the truth. I kept running, back to the hospital, back to San, the true person I loved.


	14. Fever 🌹

Wooyoung POV ~

I don't stop running, my lungs burning from overexertion, desperate to reach the hospital, to reach San. As soon as it comes into view, I see the others still standing outside in a huddled circle, mumbling something I couldn't catch. Seonghwa looks up and sees me, shocked probably from my frantic state. He taps Hongjoong on the shoulder, pointing to me, causing everyone to look as well.

"Wooyoung?" Yunho questions, but I hurtle straight pass them, grabbing the door handle.

"Wait!" Seonghwa yells and grabs me by the arm.

"What?" I ask, annoyed that he was stopping me.

"What are doing here?" He asks, looking at me like I had 2 heads.

"To see San of course!"

"You can't go in, they're trying to. . . trying to get him to breath" He drops his gaze and grip on me.

Guilt crashes down on me, this wouldn't have happened if I was just honest. I feel tears prick my eyes, but I try my best to shake it off, taking a deep breath and pulling open the door. I rush up to the receptionist, mind swirling at the possibilities that could happen to San. I need to see him, talk to him, let him know the truth.

"I have to see him! Take me to San right now, please" I beg, clenching my fists together.

"I'm sorry, but he's currently being operated on, you can't enter" She holds an arm out in front of the entrance to the rooms.

"Please! Just this once, I have to" At this point, I was full blown crying, not caring if I looked pathetic to others.

"Sir, I can't just let you in, even if you're family or friends" She explains, still firmly standing on guard.

"No, I need to talk to him!" I plead, falling to the ground, hiccups wracking through my body, tears blurring my vision.

"You can't, no visito-" She began, but someone cut her off.

"Come with me" It was Dr. Kim, Hongjoong's dad.

I nod, scrambling to get up and follow him.

The receptionist blocked me from the entrance, "You can't go in"

"It's okay, he can come" Dr. Kim says, staring her down.

"But the rules, it states that patients can't be visited during an opera-" He ignored her, pulling me with him, walking straight pass her.

"Today is your first day and I don't think you want to be fired. I believe that you should let me handle this, there's another family waiting for you" He pointed, the lady finally nodding and leaving.

"We have to hurry, he doesn't have much time left" He hurriedly pulled me along, stopping in front of a white door.

"I'll tell the surgeons to come out, they haven't started the operation yet. I told them to wait on the surgery, because I knew you would realize and come back. If something goes wrong, call for me and I'll be right there. It's all up to you now, I know you can do it, I believe in you" He patted my back and I nodded at his words.

"Thank you so much" I said, with tears trailing down my cheeks.

"No need to thank me, now go in before it's too late" He said, pulling open the door and called for the surgeons to get out.

They nodded and scrambled out, Hongjoong's dad must be really important and high up for all of them to listen to him that easily. He nodded at me reassuringly before closing the door, leaving me alone with San. I could tell that he was barely breathing, the monitor beeping agonizingly slow, barely there.

I stumble towards his bed, crouching down to his level and grasping his hand in my own. I feel more tears pour out, burning down my cheeks and falling on the white floor splattered with crimson liquid.

"San, please please please wake up" I sob, shaking him slightly, holding his hand tighter.

"Sannie, you have to wake up please, I don't know what I would do without you" I lean my head on his chest, praying that I would hear his heart beat, even just a little faster.

But that didn't happen, the beeps were becoming less and less frequent, panic shooting through my veins. I knew he was teetering on the edge of death, silence cut only by my sobs and the painfully slow beeps.

"Sannie, I'm sorry for pushing you away, for not realizing sooner. I was so stupid, I still am, but I realized something. I realized why I felt so happy around you, no matter how much time we spend together, I always look forward to seeing you, to cuddle and hug you, to make you smile with those adorable dimples, to hear your laugh, to do everything with you. I know why, I realized San, even if you will never forgive me for lying to you about my feelings, I just want you to know, San. I love you so much" I pull him into a hug, even if he doesn't hug me back, I want to feel his warmth and comfort, I need to let him know I meant every word.

"I love you in a way that makes my heart beat loudly whenever you're around me, in a way that makes me blush whenever we hug, in a way that friends aren't supposed to. I love you in a way that makes me want to be more than friends with you. I love you so much" Sobs echo throughout the room, the only thing I could hear.

"I'm sorry for everything, please wake up. I love you, San" I whisper, standing up to look at him fully.

I glance towards his face, praying that he would open his eyes. I bend over, hovering over him.

"I'm sorry. I love you, Sannie"

I lean down and cup his face in my hands as gently as possible. Delicately tracing my finger on his lips, I brush my lips against his. Hesitating, I know I shouldn't be doing this when he's unconscious, but I might never be able to do this again. With that thought, I finally kiss him, as soft as I can, grabbing onto his hand with one hand and cupping his face with the other.

I close my yes, pulling away, rising slowly, but before I could leave, I felt a squeeze on my hand. I snap open my eyes, seeing the sight I wanted to see the most. San was smiling at me, hands reaching up to tug me back, making me stumble over and hover over him again. I felt my own tears staining the sheets, vision blurring and sobbing.

"S-San, I'm sorr-" I choke out, but he cut me off before I could finish.

"Shhh, it's okay. Don't apologize anymore, you're forgiven. I'm okay" He giggled.

"Sorr-" I started again, but he yanked me down, closing the distance between our lips again.

It's an unexplainable feeling, sparks shooting through me, heart beating impossibly faster. Pulling away from each other, I leaned down to hug him, burying my head in his chest.

He patted my head, threading his fingers through my hair.

"I love you too, Wooyoung"


	15. Better 🌹

San POV ~

I could hear a voice coming from somewhere. I knew who's voice it was, it was Wooyoung's. I want to open my eyes, tell him that it's alright, that I feel the same, though I'm sure he already knows. I hear the sobs that came from his mouth, if only I could reach out and wipe away the tears, but I can't move. My body won't listen to my brain, it just lays there on this bed. I hear every word that he says, his confession. I smile to myself, laughing to myself because I couldn't even open my mouth to say anything.

I felt the weight lift off of me, he must've left. I sigh internally, wanting to reach out to him and hug him back. I try to reach out, willing my arm to work, my eyes to open, do anything. I hate not being able to do anything, to call him back and tell him I love him too. I felt hope begin to crumble, believing he left. But he didn't leave. I felt a soft pair of lips on my own, grazing across at first, barely touching. The slight touch turned into a gentle kiss, pressing fully onto my own lips. 

Something inside of me changed, I could feel it. It was like a weight being lifted from my lungs, chest feeling much lighter. There was no more pain, bliss being the only thing I felt. I felt all the lodged petals and thorns inside of me disappear, finally. I could breathe again without the stabbing and burning pain. The metallic taste in my mouth washed away, leaving only a smile. The fear of never being able to see Wooyoung again, hear him, feel him, love him, it all disappeared.

I willed my body to work, using all my strength to open my eyes. I finally peeled them open, looking up and seeing Wooyoung with trails of tears falling from his closed eyes. It hurt to see him like this, seeing him in pain. I reached out an arm to stop him from leaving, pulling him back. I can see the surprise on his features, gasping and sobbing. I enveloped him in a hug, patting him, silence wrapping around us except for his sobs and chokes. 

"S-San, I'm sorr-" I cut him off before he could finish. 

"Shhh, it's okay. Don't apologize anymore, you're forgiven. I'm okay" I giggle out. 

He started to apologize again, so I pulled him into a kiss. Pressing our lips together, I felt light, adrenaline coursing through my body. I wish we could stay like this forever, but we had to pull away to catch our breathes. He laid his head on my chest, hugging me closer if that was even possible. He was unbelievably cute, even with puffy eyes, tear stains, and swollen lips. 

"I love you too, Wooyoung" 

He looks up at me, eyes wide, slowly turning into a smile. He makes my heart do things, not that I hated it though. The things he makes me feel, I love it. He shyly laughs, looking down then back up, but not into my eyes. I follow his gaze, realizing where he was looking at.

I smirk, yanking him down and crash our lips together. He lets out a surprised gasp, taking the opportunity, I slip in my tongue. He responds right away, tongues swirling around each other. I bite his lip, experimenting and seeing what he would do. He lets out a whine, the noise sending shivers down my spine. I move away from his swollen lips, moving towards his exposed neck instead. Before he could complain, I lick it, making him tremble slightly. I clamp down at the spot, sucking and licking, loving his reactions. 

"San, I-ah" He let out a sudden noise, making him slap a hand over his mouth. 

I pull away, looking at him with an amused look. He covered his blushing face in embarrassment, about to turn around to hide. I grab his arm before he can run away.

"You're beautiful" I breathe out and pull him back down, resuming what I was doing before, painting his neck and collar with marks. 

"You can't just say that!" He huffs out.

"But I can" I smirk against his neck, hearing the muffled noises he was trying to hold in.

I move his hand away, wanting to hear everything. He squirms above me, burying his head into the sheets in a attempt to muffle the sounds. I let him be for now, continuing my actions and watching him writhe in place. 

"Ngh, San, s-stop it, we're still in the hospital" He whines.

"Oh, so you're saying we can if we're not in here?" I raise a brow. 

"W-well, stop teasing me!" He smacks my chest, making me laugh.

I lazily reach down and pull him back up, molding our lips together into a kiss again. Maybe I was getting into it a bit too much, not hearing the door open.

"Oh my god!" I heard someone screech, making both of us stop and look at who it was. 

Seonghwa had his hand over his mouth, all my other friends there too. I smile at them, hugging Wooyoung who was trying to squirm away in embarrassment. 

"Hey" I say casually, as if I wasn't just caught making out with someone. 

"How are you feeling?" Hongjoong asks, because Seonghwa was crying in the corner, mumbling something about, "being so happy he's crying." 

"I'm fine, actually I'm great" I smile, laughing to show him I meant it. 

"That's good to hear. Wooyoung are you good?" He said, trying to keep in his laugh at how red he was. 

"O-of course" He stutters out cutely. 

I sit up and give him a quick peck, not noticing the gazes on us. 

I look up, seeing all of them looking at us, "Can I leave yet?"

"Hold on, I'll get my dad" Hongjoong said, sprinting out of the room. 

He comes back with his dad a minute later, panting and bending over to catch his breath. 

Dr. Kim asked me some questions, checked me over and made sure I was okay before deciding I could leave. 

"Alright, everything looks great, you're free to go" He said with a wink. 

"Thank you" we all say at the same time, earning a chuckle from him. 

"I didn't do much, don't thank me" He said, opening the door for us to pile out.

We thanked him one last time and headed out of the hospital and towards the café we always went to. I grabbed Wooyoung's hand and he closed his hand around mine, squeezing slightly. We bought our drinks and decided to walk back home instead of staying at the café to drink. After parting ways, it was just me and Wooyoung alone. 

"Want to stay over at my place?" He asked with a slight blush.

"Yes of course, it's been a while" I reply, wrapping my arm around his waist and pulled him closer. 

We walked to his home, hand in hand, close together, feeling the warmth. As soon as both of us were done showering, we crashed the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms, cuddling through the night.


	16. Stay 🌹

Wooyoung POV ~

I woke up, stretching out my body, but found arms securely around my waist. I blush, covering my face with my hands at the memories from yesterday. Oh right, Yeonjun gave me something and I still had to give it to San. I didn't even know what it was, but I assumed it was a piece of paper. I attempt to shimmy out of his hold, but was only pulled closer. 

"Where are you going?" I hear a raspy voice mumble behind me. 

I turn around to face him, breath caught in my throat from how cute he looked with his messy hair and half opened eyes. 

"No where, I just need to get something" I explain, sitting up, but he pulled me back down. 

"Just stay a bit longer" He grumbled, so i relented, I mean how could I resist him. 

I stayed for another 10 minutes, then decided I really had to get up. Luckily, he had fallen asleep again. I grab my phone from the nightstand and take a quick picture, smiling to myself. I make my way towards the bathroom and got ready for the day. Walking back into the room, he was still asleep. I decide to let him sleep, since he needs it after everything that happened. 

I pull out the thing Yeonjun gave me that was shoved inside the hoodie pocket. It was just a piece of paper like I predicted, but there was something wrapped up in it. I want to open it, but decide against it, waking up San to give it to him instead. 

Making grabby hands, he tries to pull me back under the blankets, but I dodge him and put the paper in his hands instead. He pouts, saying how I'm no fun, making me laugh. 

"Someone gave me that, and they told me give it to you" I said, because he looked really confused. 

He opens the paper slowly, something falling out. His eyes widen, gasping and putting a hand over his mouth. 

"N-no way!" He screeched. 

"What?" I ask, confused at his sudden excitement. 

"Yeonjun!" He started jumping up and down. 

"How did you know?" I was confused at how he knew. 

He shoved the thing that fell out in front of my face, waving it around. It was a key, one of those small keys that unlocked those notebooks and journals. Engraved on it was "C.S & Y" and a little fox sticker on the wide end. 

"Is there anything on the paper?" I ask, and he immediately blushes. 

"N-no, it's blank" I could tell he's lying, hiding it behind his back. 

"Gib me" I pout and snatched it out of his hand.

"Noooo, dont look at it" He tried to take it back, but I opened it and started to read it out loud. 

"Dear my boo Yeonjun" I look at him, my green-eyed monster jumping out, "my boo?" I question.

"Arrrgh, just give it back" He attempts to snatch it back, but I hold it out of his reach and bolt out the door, leaving him in bed.

He chases me down, I run to the living room, jumping on the couch and holding the paper as I high as I could. Raising my brow, I see him reach for it, but I stuck up my arm out of his reach. He jumps on the couch, tackling me down and pinning me under him, breathing hard. I giggle at him, and proceed to read it out loud again.

"HOLY SHIT YEONJUN, OMG. I THINK I'VE JUST FOUND THE HOTTEST DUDE EVER, LOML UGH. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW CUTE AND HOT HE IS AT THE SAME TIME. ITS LITERALLY THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL WHY AM I ALREADY FALLING. We only have three classes together though, but like I want to talk to him, but like I know I'll mess up and he'll think I'm weird and not want to be my friend. YEONJUN HELP ME PLEASE BABE" 

"Babe? Who is he to you?" I sat up, frowning slightly. 

"It's just what we call each other, since we're really close" He mumbled.

I frown, tilting my head at the thought that was forming in my mind. It didn't make sense though, if they were dating, then why would San be ranting about some hot dude. Also, who was this hot dude he was talking about? I felt irritated and maybe just a tiny bit jealous. Okay, I was jealous, very much so. 

"Who is this hot and cute dude you're talking about?" I cringe saying that.

"Umm, you don't have to know" He looked down, face red.

"Whatever" I said, annoyed. 

I tried to get up, but San held me down. 

"W-wait, errrm, well. Fuck. Just read the rest I guess. I'll ummm, go cook breakfast" He said, sprinting to the kitchen. 

I know damn well he can't cook to save his life. I don't want to apartment burning down, so I quickly read the rest. 

"Dear Sannnnnn bae, 

First of all, FINALLY YOU'VE FOUND SOMEONE THAT YOU LIKE AFTER AGES. Second, WHO IS IT OMG YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HANGING WITH NO NAME. SPILL PLS.

DEAR YEONJUN AHHH,

HIS NAME. . . DRUMROLL PLS. . . I FOUND OUT HIS NAME IS WOOYOUNG! JUNG WOOYOUNG TO BE EXACT. THIS MAN IS FINEEEE. YEONJUNIEEEE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME. COME OVER AFTER SCHOOL, 4 P.M SHARP I HAVE TEA TO SPILL AND ITS PIPING HOT JUST LIKE WOOYOUNG"

I blush, seeing my name on the paper, rereading just to make sure I wasn't mistaking my name for someone else. I cover my face in embarrassment; I did not just get jealous over myself. I heard a pan drop in the kitchen, making me realize San was actually making food and would probably burn down everything. 

I pad my way into the kitchen, seeing his shaking hands and red face. He gives up even before he starts cooking anything, plopping onto the ground, putting his face into his hands and curling up into a ball. I walk up to him, tapping his shoulder in amusement. 

"G-go away" He mumbled, still curled up.

"Nope, you're too cute Sannie" I say, making him look up at me. 

He ignores my response, but I could see his ears turn red. I smirk, putting a finger under his chin and lifting his head up to look at me. 

"My Sannie thinks that I'm cute and hot?" I tease and he swats my hand away. 

He gets up and runs to our room, trying to close the door, but I step in before he can. 

"Nuh-uh Sannie, answer my question" I say with a grin. 

"F-fine, I do" He whispered, just barely loud enough to be heard. 

"Awww, you're so cute" I wrap him into a hug and start tickling him. 

He shrieks and squirms around on the floor, laughing so hard he was choking. 

"Woo, oh my god" He shrieks out, rolling around. 

I pin him in place, bringing my legs to either side of his torso and and start attacking his chest with my fingers. 

"Ah! Wooyoung, too much!" He pants out, making me giggle.

Just as I was about to launch another tickle attack, keeping him in place with my thighs, bringing my chest closer so I could get better access, the door slams open.

"What is going on! I swear if you're fucki-oh" Seonghwa looks down at both of us in the position we were in, it was pretty questionable. 

"Well, have fun, try to keep it down" He says, and slams the door close, leaving me alone with San again.


	17. Promise 🌹

Wooyoung POV ~

I look down awkwardly, still sitting on top of him. I blush at Seonghwa's words, forcing the unholy thoughts away. I get up, offering my hand to San, pulling him off the floor. We look at each other silently, breaking our gaze and heading out the room. 

"Do you want to do anything today?" I offer. 

"Hmmm, there's a concert tonight, but they didn't say who's performing. We can just stay home until then" He says and I agree.

We lounge around the house the entire day, doing nothing in particular. I see him on his phone all day, laughing at something. Curious, I look over him and see that he's texting Yeonjun. I smile, glad that he's happy again.

It was night now, meaning the concert was about to begin. I yell for San to get ready and he scrambled in the room, searching for something to wear. I put on a black cap and mask, pushing it over my face securely. After we were both ready, we walked to the place, dusk setting around us. I reach for his hand, entangling them together, San giving a gentle squeeze back. 

'''

San POV ~

There was a lot of people, packed with people of all ages. They buzzed amongst themselves, hushing when the lights on the stage lit up. We had arrived earlier, so we got to be close to the stage in the front row. I glance at Wooyoung who's fidgeting in his seat, eyes darting around. I pat his thigh reassuringly, getting him to calm down. He had on a mask, covering his lower face, and a cap pulled over, covering the top half. I asked him why he wore it, but he just said he was feeling a cold, which made sense since it was a bit chilly. 

He looks at me and I can see his eyes turn up in a smile, bringing his attention back to the stage. The lights gather up and point in a single ray, lighting up a circle. I focus my attention there, paying attention to the rising figure in the center of the stage, lights flashing around the silhouette. 

As soon as I see who it is, I gasp, slapping Wooyoung's arm to get his attention. 

"Wooyoung! Look, it's Seonghwa!" I whisper hurriedly.

He looks up towards the stage, eyes fixed on the figure. Seonghwa begins speaking, microphone in his hand, the audience collectively gasping and squealing at the new presence. 

"Welcome everyone, we are honored to have you all here tonight. Thanxx for joining us and giving us your time. We will start the night promptly, so raise your glasses and Answer the burning Desire in your hearts. Quench your thirst with the ocean Wave, break the Illusion that conceals the Light, reach for the Horizon in the darkest depths of Twilight. 4 years ago, I was still writing "Dear Diary : 2016.07.29," but now, we will leave our old journey: End of the Beginning, no more being a Good Lil Boy. Promise with me, With U tonight, we will start a new Declaration: Beginning of the End; our own Utopia in our Wonderland of Dazzling Light, Hearts Awakened like beams of Aurora. For the Treasure is right in front of you in this blinding Crescent Star 1117. Say My Name and I'll be there as quick as a Fever dream. Stay with us in this hazy Mist, and we will break into Sunrise together. If Without You, we are forever lost on this Long Journey. We will Win together, all our hopes and dreams, From us to you, not even a Pirate King can destroy us. On My Way here, Dancing Like Butterfly Wings through the dark, we have made many Precious memories Walking together. One Day At A Time, we will Better ourselves; the Inception of a new adventure. Now, dance To The Beat, so Hala Hala their names tonight: Ateez! Will you join us?"

With that, everyone started cheering there name, screaming "Ateez, Ateez, Ateez," over and over again. The lights dimmed before lighting again, sprawling beams of light across the stage. Seonghwa stood in the center, the stage lifting and the platform rising behind him, revealing the other members. 

My mouth gaped open, I didn't know that all my friends were in a famous group, the fuck? I look over at Wooyoung, but he doesn't seem surprised. I smack him, making him look at me. 

"You knew about this?" I hiss, and he just nods back with a grin. 

"What! Why didn't I know?" I demand a response, shaking him for an answer, but he just tells me to watch and listen to them, so I did. 

They're really good, my eyes were glued to all of them, watching as they powerfully and gracefully flew across the stage, singing and rapping with sharp and soft notes. I was so absorbed, I didn't notice Wooyoung leave. My eyes still trained on the center, I notice them move to the side, the lights dimming and flashing a lane in the middle. I turn to ask what's happening to Wooyoung, but he wasn't in his seat anymore. 

I turn around, looking for him, but I can't seem to find him. That's when I hear erupt cheers yelling "AHHHH, WOOYOUNG," confused I look towards the stage where they were all yelling at. There stood Wooyoung, center stage, lights beaming on him, mic in his hand. My mouth hung open, gaping at him. What was he doing up there?

I turn to the person next to me, tapping there shoulder, earning their attention.

"Who is he?" I ask, even though I clearly knew who Wooyoung was.

"You don't know? Oh my god, let me tell you, he's the vocalist and performer of Ateez. His voice and the way he dances and moves is like an angel. Listen once and you'll be hooked forever, trust me" She rambles.

I thank her and turn my attention back to Wooyoung who was looking right at me. I raise a questioning brow, silently asking what was going on. Instead of answering, he winks and the lights dim, pointing the light in a path in front of him. I hear the music turn back on, the soft melody playing through the hushed voices of the people around me.

He takes a step forward, the lights following him and spreading around to create soft blue, green, and pink rays. He opens his mouth, letting out the most beautiful voice I have every heard, sounding like an angel, just like the girl had described. 

"I know you are scared

The sun went down and the night has begun"

I gasp, taking in his soft angelic vocals. 

"Unlike the daytime, night is dark

It gets colder

When the sun goes down

But we already know

Why are you worried?

We're the stars of each other"

He keeps walking forward, the lights flourishing around. I look at him in amazement, how can someone be so ethereal and beautiful? 

"Holding each other's hands

Leaning against each other

Let's take a step like this, oh na"

Stepping closer and closer to the edge of the stage, I watch as he gets down from the stage, everyone around me screaming at the close proximity. 

"Even if we walk in the darkness

Even if we are on a blocked road

I'll remember what I said

I'll hold your hand always

I'll promise you"

I gasp as he walks up to me, grabbing my hand and holding it in his own. 

"No one take you down

It is our promise

No one take you down

Don't worry, I'll be there

Shining like a star"

He lowers his mic, smiling, hearing everyone sing the rest of the song. Holding my hand, he wraps his arm around my waist, bringing me closer. I can hear the people around me squeal, embarrassed, I hide my face in his chest. He hugs me, pulling my face away, making me look at him. 

"Sannie, I know that this is sudden and confusing, but I want to let you know that I love you very much. It's been a long time since we've known each other, a long time since I've met the angel in my life. I was dumb to not realize sooner, but now I know just how special you are to me. You make me smile and laugh, look forward to the next day, give me energy to fight through the haze and find my path, feel loved and accepted. You are my light in the darkest nights, my hope in the never-ending days, the reason why I chased my dreams. I promise you, even if I make mistakes and slip here and there, I will always do my best to make both of us happy; I'll stay with you forever, no matter what happens. I love you, San. Will you be my boyfriend?" 

I could feel the tears brimming my eyes, spilling over and burying my face in his shirt. I have never felt this happy before, words alone can't describe how happy I feel. I drown out all the voices of the other people, focusing on his words alone.

"Yes! O-of course I w-want to" I hiccup out, scrunching my hand up, fisting his shirt in my grasp.

I could feel the electrifying sparks light between us when he pressed his lips onto mine, the whole world blurred from my vision, the only person I could see was Wooyoung, my boyfriend. I smile into the kiss, gentle and sweet. I closed my eyes, grabbing his hand and lacing together our pinky fingers. Pulling away to catch our breaths, I bring our hands up for him to see. Smiling softly with pink dusted across my cheeks, I whisper softly, just for him to hear. 

"I promise you too"


	18. Aurora 🌹

San POV ~

After we came home last night, we cuddled and headed straight to bed. Well, not straight to bed. We had a bit of a make-out session, and now my neck was littered with blue and purple marks. I blush, running my fingers across the skin. Wooyoung comes from behind me, hugging my waist and nuzzling his face into my back. Giggling, I turn around and kiss his nose, making a little smooch noise. 

I called Yeonjun as soon as I could and we decided to meet up today at 12 p.m so we could each lunch together, its been too long since we've seen each other. Neither of us could contact each other since we didn't have each other's numbers or social media accounts. So to say I was excited was an understatement. I was practically bouncing off the wall all morning. Yeonjun said that he was going to bring his boyfriend if that was fine, and of course I agreed. I decided to not tell him about Wooyoung, since I wanted to surprise him. 

I urged the time to go faster, which didn't work, it only made it go slower, the fuck? I wiggled on the couch, Wooyoung holding me to keep me still. 

"Stop being so giggly" He grumbles. 

"Nope, I'm finally seeing him after, oh my gosh, how many years has it been? It's been 3 years!" I started pacing around, there was only an hour left, and we were going to walk there, so technically there was only 30 minutes left. 

I decide to pick out an outfit, wanting to look nice. Wooyoung has already finished dressing up, leaving me to panic alone. I looked at him, checking out his outfit. On anyone else, it would've looked almost geeky, but it just made him look hotter. 

Shuffling through my closet, I throw out many pieces of clothing. Frowning at all of them, I messily chuck them back in, stepping away to look at the clothes. After another 10 minutes, and after Wooyoung's groaning about how it doesn't matter since "you'll look good anyways," I pick out an outfit. 

I nod in satisfaction, looking at my phone to check the time. I gasp, we had to leave now before we would be late. Grabbing Wooyoung's arm, I led him out of the house. 

"W-wait, San, you should probably pick a different outfit" He suddenly said. 

I rolled my eyes, "Who was the one who said I'll look good in anything"

"It's not that, you do look good, just wai-" I cut him off, pulling him out of the house before he can finish. 

"Come on, we're late!" I hold his hand, pulling him along and running to the park where we agreed to meet at. 

We arrive just on time, panting hard and catching our breaths. I look up, scanning the area for Yeonjun. Frowning, I only see this really tall dude standing with a bag slung over his shoulder. Suddenly, I felt two hands on my shoulder, making me shriek from surprise. 

"Sannie!" Yeonjun yells, popping up behind me. 

I lit up once I realized who it was. We engulfed each other in a bone-crushing hug, squeezing the life out of our bodies. 

"Oh my god, Yeonjunie! It's been so long, look at your sexy ass" I say, smacking his butt.

"Thanks, but look at you, still fine as hell" He jokes back, grabbing my butt, making me laugh. 

I felt a piercing glare besides me, making the hair on my neck stand up, but I ignore it. Instead, I grab him by the collar pulling him closer and placed a kiss on his cheek. He does the same back, making a big smooch sound. I lean in for another one, but I was pulled back by a glaring Wooyoung. 

Yeonjun notices and smirks, " Well, hello again" He waves, Wooyoung waves back with a slight smile. 

"Soobin! Come over here" Yeonjun signals to the tall guy. 

"Hi" The person named Soobin shyly says. 

"This is my boyfriend, Soobin and this is my friend San, and that's Wooyoung, his friend?" He says with a questioning tone. 

"Boyfriend" I correct, looking down and blushing. 

Wooyoung grabs my hand and smiles cheekily. 

"Ahh, that explains that" Yeonjun says smirking. 

"Explains what?" I ask, confused.

He points to his neck and collar, nodding his head towards me. 

"What?" I question, still not knowing what he was trying to say. 

He walks up to me and slides his finger down my neck and to my collar, making me look at what he was doing. That's when I realized what he was talking about. Instantly, I covered myself with my hands, blushing furiously. 

"Nice hickeys" Yeonjun giggles. 

"I tried to tell you, but you didn't let me finish" Wooyoung says from beside me. 

"S-shut up" I smack his chest, but he just grabs my hand. 

"Well, now people will know you're mine" He smirks, placing a kiss on my lips. 

"Wowowow, San finally got the cute and hot guy of his dreams" Yeonjun falls dramatically with a hand on his forehead. 

"Yeonjun!" I was beyond embarrassed. 

"Give me your phone" He tells wooyoung, and he gives it to him.

He taps away for a few seconds, handing it back.

"I put in my number, just let me know when you're free so I can tell you all the juicy things he told me about yo-" I slap my hand over his mouth, embarrassed. 

"Let's go to the restaurant, I'm hungry" I announce, doing anything to get out of this situation. 

"Yeah, Wooyoung could probably fix that" I hear Soobin mumble, making everyone laugh except me. 

"Arghhh, bye traitors" I yell, sprinting away quickly, leaving them to catch up.


	19. To The Beat 🌹

San POV ~

I ran all the way to the restaurant, stopping at the entrance and gasping for air. I wait until they arrive, panting and cooling down. We head in and sit near the corner, where there was more privacy. It was one of those bench style seats, where it was a long cushioned seat, so there didn't need to be chairs. Wooyoung sat down, sliding to the inside and I sat on the outside. Yeonjun and Soobin sat across from us, facing each other. I scan over the menu, deciding on udon noodles. 

After everyone is done deciding, I call over a waitress. 

"Hello, what would you like to order today, handsome" She directed the last word at me. 

I brushed it off, she's probably trying to be nice and it's a thing they say to everyone. 

"2 udon noodles and 2 kimchi fried rice please, thank you" I say politely. 

"Anything else?" She winked at me, making me shift uncomfortably in my seat. 

"That would be all" I smile, trying to be nice. 

"I think you forgot something, here" she said, flashing a smile at me. 

She took my hand and placed a folded sticky note in it before walking away. Curious, I opened it, flipping it over to see what was on it. Sprawled across the paper was a scribble of numbers, a phone number. I look at it questionably, wondering why she gave it to me. Perhaps it was the restaurant's number and she wanted us to come back to eat next time. 

I folded it back together, shrugging and placed it in my pocket. Before I could though, someone snatched it out of my hands. I look up, meeting the gaze of Wooyoung. He ripped the paper in half, making me gasp. 

"Why'd you do that?" I pout. 

"She just gave you her number and you're just going to accept it?" He seemed annoyed, but I didn't understand why. 

"Her number? Isn't it the restaurant's because they want us to come back next time?" 

"San, oh my god, she was hitting on you. Meaning she's into you, like she thinks you're hot and wants to fuck or something" Yeonjun deadpans. 

"Oh, really?" I look next to me, hearing something placed on the table. 

"Here's your order" She hands out our food. 

I smile gratefully, thanking her, about to dig in. 

Suddenly, she leans down and gets close to my face, making me flinch back. 

"How does a date with me sound?" She reaches up to touch my hair, but Wooyoung smacks the hand away. 

"A date with you sounds like shit" He snarls and snakes his arms around my waist. 

"Oh, sorry I already have a boyfriend" I apologize, bowing slightly. 

"Who?" She asks, not believing me. 

"It's me, bitch. He's not interested in you" Wooyoung growls. 

"Prove it" She smirked, still not convinced. 

Wooyoung stood up, looking like he was about to beat the living shit out of her, so I grabbed him before he could. I wrapped an arm around his waist, stopping him. 

"Calm down Woo" I whisper to him. 

He huffed and complied, sitting back down. 

"There's still other people waiting, you should leave" Soobin speaks up, sounding like he was trying his best to not straight up smack her. 

"Nope, I think Mr. Handsome here is more important" She slings an arm around my neck, tracing a finger on my cheek. 

I push off her arm and hand, telling her I wasn't interested and I did have a boyfriend, pointing to Wooyoung beside me. 

"How do I know you're not lying" She prompts, making me annoyed at her persistence. 

I lean towards Wooyoung and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, surprising him. I glance back up at the lady, who now has a hand over her mouth. 

"D-don't joke like that" She stuttered out. 

Wooyoung must've had enough, because next thing I knew, his lips were back on mine, biting my lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly accepted. Pushing in his tongue, he reached down and groped my ass, making me let out a gasp. I reached behind his head, pulling him closer, wanting to feel more of him. He pinned me down, laying me flat on my back before leaning down and going back to kiss me. 

I could feel the piercing stare of the lady, but I ignored it, feeling too good to care. He reached down and sucked on the expanse of my exposed neck. Letting out a breathy moan, I let him take control, the others long forgotten. Arching my back off the seat, I grabbed his hair, tugging slightly to stay grounded. I could feel something rising on my lower half, making me realize we were still in the restaurant. 

I could feel him smirk, pressing down on me with his knee, making me suck in a breath to prevent myself from making anymore noise. He gave one last suck, hovering over me, taking off his sweater. Still on top of me, he placed the sweater on my lap before getting off, pulling me up to sit again. I blushed, realizing he had noticed and covered my little problem. 

He looked behind me, making me turn around to look at what he was smirking at. I hid my face in his chest, seeing the lady was gaping with her mouth open.

"Tell her what you think of her offer, San" Wooyoung nudged. 

"I'm not interested, leave me alone, thanks" I mumble from his hold.

"F-fine, alright. Enjoy your meal" She stuttered, as she briskly walked away. 

We sat in silence for a good minute, Soobin and Yeonjun staring at us before they finally burst out laughing. After they calmed down, we began to eat. I willed my little friend to go away, trying to focus on my food instead. But no, I felt Wooyoung's hand slide up my thigh, making me choke on the noodles. 

"You okay?" Yeonjun asked, concerned. 

"Y-yeah, of course" I said, voice coming out higher than usual. 

I reassured them that I was fine, finishing our meal and arguing who was going to pay.

"I'll pay" Yeonjun said, standing up.

"No, I will" I said, grabbing his arm. 

"Nope, I suggested that we come here so I will" He said, shaking off my grip and walking away to pay.

I was about to go after him, standing up, watching the sweater tumble off my lap. Blushing, I sat back down, cursing at my problem. Yeonjun came back after a minute, saying we could all leave now. I quickly tied the sweater around my waist, hopefully covering everything. Soobin looked at me with a tilt of his head, eyes widening before laughing. 

"You actually got a bo-" He began, but I stopped him by slapping my hand over his mouth. 

"Shhhh! They're all gonna hear you" I mutter, trying to walk as normal as possible. 

We walked back to the park, stopping before splitting ways.

"That was unexpected, but it was still fun to watch that. We have to meet up another time again, today was too short" Yeonjun said.

"Yep, I'll text you later" I promise him.

After waving each other off, me and Wooyoung walked back to his house. I enter the house, slipping off my shoes and walked straight to the bathroom, my pants uncomfortably tight. I didn't even take 2 steps before I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning around, I saw Wooyoung looking at me. 

"Need help?" He whispered, licking his lips slightly. 

Biting my lip, I pull him closer, "Please"


	20. My Way 🌹

Wooyoung POV ~

I remember what Yeonjun had said yesterday, unlocking my phone and finding his contact. I had some questions to ask him about the thing he did with the petals first though. I found the contact name, gritting my teeth together looking at the contact name. Of course this fucker would do this. 

-

Sannie's Boo 😏💞

Hey, it's Wooyoung. Is this Yeonjun?

-

Yeah it is, what's up?

-

Nothing much, I want to hear those stories u were talking abt, but first

I want to know what and how you did that thing with the flower

-

Oh that, it's a trade secret ;)

-

Pleaseeee, at least tell me what you did

-

Lol I'm kidding, I just connected you to the person behind the flower, and that person was San. I knew it was him as soon as I saw you holding that rose. He never stopped gushing about you whenever we were talking, so it wasn't hard to guess that it was San

-

Oh really? How did you do it though

-

I'm what people call a Hakina, and we can connect two people together by Hanahaki, but only if they're meant to be and love each other

So that wouldn't have been possible if you didn't have any feelings for San

-

Woah, that's so cool

How did you find out you were a Hakina?

-

About 2 years ago, I met this woman who was crying on the sidewalk and it was really late at night, so I asked if she was alright, but she only looked at me and started to cough out these flowers

I didn't know what to do so I asked her if it was alright to carry her to a hospital that was close by and she said to please help so I did

But when I brushed those petals aside to help her, an image of a person appeared on those petals, then when I got her to the hospital, the man on the petal appeared and took her from me

About 2 weeks later, I saw him again with the lady and they both looked really happy. They thanked me and he said that he could hear and see her all of a sudden and he told me that I was Hakina

So I guess that's how?

-

You're a really nice person TT

-

I try my best :D

-

Now onto the stories. . .

I want to know 👀

-

Hehe, of course

Let's meet up instead though :p

-

Sure, at the Star 1117 cafe?

-

Yep, I'll see you in 30

-

Okayyy ;)

read

-

I decided to walk to café, since I had 30 minutes. I walked to the door, San clinging to me.

"Where are you going?" He pouts. 

"Yeonjun said he wants to meet up to tell me something" I said, patting his head.

"Alright, have fun" He said, bounding away cutely. 

I open the door, stepping outside and taking a deep breath, feeling the cool breeze on my face. I walk down the sidewalk, humming the melody of our new song to myself. San had asked me about the whole thing after it ended, so I told him. We were actually in a group called Ateez, and we had become quite popular, but I never told him because I didn't want to let it affect our friendship. Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Yunho, Mingi, Yeosang, Jongho, and I were in the group, sometimes doing concerts, but not a lot because we still had school. 

It's a roller coaster, but it's worth it. I love to make people smile, so I enjoy doing what I do. Also because San was the one who told me I have a really nice voice and dance really well, so I tried out and got accepted. I was surprised to see the others there, and miraculously, we got in the same group. Sometimes people recognize us and we're all really grateful to have so many people supporting us. I smile at the memory, not noticing time fly by as I reminisce the time. 

Stopping in front of the café, I open the door, the smell of fresh ground coffee hitting my senses. I spot Yeonjun waving me over to a seat in a corner and walk over, sitting down. I saw two drinks on the table, Yeonjun gesturing for me to take one. I had never ordered it before, but it tasted really good. 

"So, where would you like to start?" Yeonjun asks with a mischievous grin. 

"Hmmm well what did he say to you about me, about the time we met for the first time?"

"He just said this really nice family moved in and there was this really cute boy. Legit swooning over you and he said he'll never wash his jacket you wore. After school, he came and dragged me to his house to ramble about you. I asked him what's your name, and he said he didn't know! Because that idiot did not put together your first and last name, ugh so stupid" 

He told me more embarrassing stories, the time flying by quickly. I looked at my phone, seeing 3 hours had already passed. Yeonjun checks the time too, standing up and stretching. 

"I'm gonna have to leave now, Soobin is waiting for me to go to the mall. You should go check on your boyfriend too" Yeonjun said, smirking. 

"I will, let's meet another time" I said, waving to each other as we headed our separate ways. 

I walk back home, smiling to myself at all the stories. Opening the door, I see San cuddled up in blankets, eyes fixed on the screen in front of him. I slowly stalk up behind him, bringing my arms around his waist. He shoots up, slapping my arm away, a stinging sensation shooting down my hand. He still has his back facing me, not looking at me. 

"AHHH, PERVERT GET AWAY, I HAVE A BOYFRI-" The words get cut off as he spins around and sees who it is, eyes widening and cheeks turning pink.

"O-oh, hi" He stutters out, ducking back under the covers.

"Who are you calling a pervert?" I tease, lifting up the covers. 

He doesn't respond, instead, grabbing a hold of my arm and pulling me under the blanket mound. Laying on the couch together, he pointed the screen away from me, huddling in the corner, gaze fixed on the screen. 

"What are you watching?" I ask, moving so I could see it too, but he faced the phone away from my view. 

He blushed, shaking his head. 

"Wait San, are you watching por-" He immediately denies it, hitting me on the chest. 

"Then show me" I poke at his cheek. 

Reluctantly, he turns the phone around, showing what was on the screen. It was a video of my performance at a concert half a year ago, a sexy dance battle. I look back at his face, seeing he was beet red. 

"Look who's the real pervert" I toss the phone onto the table by us, lifting San up and onto my lap. He turns around, straddling me, leaning in for a kiss. 

Just as our lips were about to touch, the front door slams open, revealing my mom who wore a stern expression, looking directly at us.


	21. Wave 🌹

Wooyoung POV ~ 

Both me and San snap up at the sudden sound, eyes widening. He quickly gets off of me, sitting down awkwardly on the couch, not looking at my mom. 

"San, please go up to Wooyoung's room. I have some things to discuss with him" She said, not showing even a slight smile. 

"But I-"

"Now" She asserts firmly.

He nods, giving my hand a squeeze and scrambling up the stairs. An awkward silence loomed in the air, making me gulp in fear. I stood up quickly from my seat, standing as still as possible. 

"Wooyoung" She says with no emotion as she walks closer to me. 

I snap my head up, trying my best to look at her. 

"Yes, mom?" To say I was nervous was an understatement; I was was panicking, feeling my palms sweat, wiping it off on my pants. 

"Come with me" She says, heading towards the kitchen. 

I walk after her, not daring to disobey. It's not that she's strict or a bad person, no, it's actually the opposite. She's a great mom, always caring and gentle towards everyone. It wasn't often that she would get mad, and when she did, she would just scold us for a while, always with a fair reason, then walk off to cool herself down before seeing us again. 

She motions for me to sit down on the chair, the chair next to her. I stiffly sit down, putting my hands under my thighs to stop the shaking. 

"Wooyoung" She begins, reaching out her hand to hold mine.

"Yes?" I swallow thickly. 

"First of all, I just want to tell you, I will always support you, no matter your preferences, that doesn't matter to me. What matters is your happiness, my wish is for you to live happily, so loosen up a bit" She says wish a gentle tone, instantly feeling myself relax a little. 

"Thank you, mom" I nod, her hands still on mine. 

"I'm just worried about you two, especially San. Wooyoung, are you serious this time? Are you done with all the playing around and hook ups? Are you absolutely certain that you will commit to this relationship with San? I don't want you to play around with his feelings, I always knew that he really loved you" She sighs with a worried expression, brows drawn together. 

"Of course, mom. I have already realized just how much he means to me, and I will never try to purposely hurt him like that" I say firmly, grasping her hand. 

She smiles, features softening, leaning closer and placing a motherly kiss on my forehead. 

"I'm happy for both of you, I wish you two the best" She holds her arms opened, I lean in and wrap my arms around her. 

"Thanks a lot, mom" I bury my face into her knitted sweater, a sense of relief washing over me. 

She pulls away, both hands on my shoulder with a stern look. 

"Son, I know both of you are young and most likely have already fucked" I would've laughed if it wasn't for her steel gaze. 

"Mom! No we did no-" She shushes me with a finger. 

"Yet" 

I groan in embarrassment, and she just keeps her steady gaze. 

"I knew this day would come, don't worry, I already prepared for this moment. Check your room, in your drawer. I'm going to go back to work now, make sure to treasure him or else" She said with a glint in her eyes, making me shiver. 

"I promise I will, mom"

"That's my boy. Love you" She said, placing a peck on my cheek"

"Love you too" I do the same to her, watching her head out the door. 

Standing up, I go up to my room to check what she had put there, curious about what it could be. I open the door, seeing San picking the corner of the blanket, waving it up and down. He hears the door open and immediately comes to me. 

"What happened? How was it? What's going to happen to us? Is your mom going to kick you out? Am I going to see you again? What if I can never see you aga-" I cut him off with a soft kiss, smiling gently. 

I can see tears, glossing over his doe eyes. Instinctively, I reach up and wipe them away, ruffling his hair in the process. 

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry. She just wanted to make sure I will treasure you forever. She supports us being together" I hug him, letting his head fall on my shoulders. 

"O-oh, I'm glad" He whispers, barely audible. 

"Yeah, she said she put something in the drawer for us?" He peels off of me, silently watching as I open the drawer. 

As soon as I see what it is, I slam it close as quick as I can. I can feel my face heat up, the room way too warm. 

"What is it?" San asks, stepping closer. 

"Hahaha, nothing, don't worry about it" I say unconvincingly. 

"Lemme see" He whines, ducking under my arms, pulling open the drawer before I can stop him. 

"San, wait!" I pull him back too late, seeing he had already grabbed the items. 

He bursts out laughing, falling to the ground with tears in his eyes. Waving around the things, he stands back up with a mischievous grin. Let's just say, my mom was making sure we're being safe. I cough awkwardly, gesturing for him to put it back in the drawer. He doesn't stop laughing, putting it back and wiping away his tears. 

"I love your mom" He giggles. 

"Don't we all" I mumble back, embarrassed for her.


	22. Thanxx 🌹

San POV ~

I figured I should go back home after staying over at Seonghwa's and Wooyoung's for more than a week. My parents love both of them, so they don't care, as long as I don't do anything illegal. Regretfully, I enter the front door, used to the silence that accompanied the usually empty house. It's been 2 months since I've last seen them. They were almost always on business trips, so I guess they liked it when I was out with my friends because they knew that I didn't like the emptiness.

Sighing, I begin to trudge up the stairs, cringing at the creaking under my feet even though no one else was home. Or so I thought no one else was home.

"San!"

I freeze in my tracks, turning back around to look over the railing. There they stood, beaming up with wide grins and open arms. I flew back down the stairs as fast as I could, colliding together and knocking them over from the impact. I hear both of them laugh, mom with her light and sweet tone, and dad with his hearty booming voice.

"M-mom, dad, I missed you" I pout, lip wobbling slightly, a warning that tears would soon flow down.

"Oh San honey, we missed you too" My mom squeezed me tighter while my dad stepped away and patted my back, smiling warmly at me.

With those words, I let my tears flow down freely, feeling like a little kid again in her gentle embrace.

"Sweetie, don't cry, we're here" My dad said while my mom stepped away so he could hug me.

He was never a person who showed his affection a lot, but in moments like this, he was always gentle. After I calmed down, wiping away the tears on my sleeve, we all sat down at the table. I was still sniffing slightly, smiling and laughing at the bad jokes they were cracking in a attempt to make me stop crying, which was working.

"San, you know I've heard something interesting from Mrs. Jung" My mom wiggles her eyebrows, making me giggle nervously.

"Give the poor boy a break honey" I hear my dad stifling his laughter, trying his best to look serious, but it wasn't affective.

"Oh come on, I know you want to know too" She flicked his forehead, earning a pained "ow" in return.

She looked back at me, eyes trained on my face, making me slide back on my chair.

"So, I heard that you and Wooyou-" She was cut off as there was a knock on the door.

Glad for the interruption, I shot up from my seat, "I'll get it"

I scramble to the door, not checking who it was before opening. I whip the door open, cheeks still red in embarrassment. A startled Wooyoung flinches back at the sudden movement, almost dropping the thing he was holding.

"O-oh, hey" I mumble, looking down shyly.

"Hey, you forgot this at my house" He said, holding up my hoodie.

"Ah, thanks" I smile, reaching out to grab it, but he doesn't give it, instead he pulls me closer by my arm, making me stumble.

He makes me look up at him, hooking a finger under my chin. Concern flashes across his features, gently rubbing his thumb under my puffy eyes.

"Were you crying?" He asks, worry lacing his voice.

"Oh, no it's not anything bad, don't worry!" I rush out, but he doesn't look convinced.

"Tell me what happened" He urged.

I step aside, telling him to come in first. I close the door, and as soon as I turn around, he traps me with his arms, caging me.

"Explain, San" His tone was stern, but his eyes were still gentle.

"They just came ba-" I begin telling him that my parents were home, but he cuts me off.

"They? Who was it? Who did this?" I could see the building anger on his face, making me stifle a laughter from his seriousness.

"My parents ar-" This time I was cut off by a voice from the living room.

I groan in frustration, putting my face in my hands, but what came next made me want to dig a hole and never be able to see the sun again. For my parents or for myself, I don't know.

"Sannie baby" I hear my dad's voice, higher than his usual low tone, making himself sound younger.

I cringe at his words. I love my dad, but sometimes I really need him to stop talking. I look back up, meeting Wooyoung's confused and angry face.

"Oh my god, that's just my da-" I start saying, only to fail once again.

"Sannie baby, who is it" Came my dad's obnoxiously high voice.

"I swear to god, dad, stop it!" I yell in embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" He laughs back.

Wooyoung backs away, quickly walking to where the voice was coming from, grabbing my hand and dragging me along. I look around, but I don't see him anywhere. He was seriously hiding somewhere just to make me look like a clown.

"Who the fuck are you? Come out, now" Wooyoung demands, and oh wow that was hot.

"Nope, and I'm someone special to my Sannie" He laughs back, making me barf silently.

"Shitty ass bastard, back the fuck off from my boyfriend" He growls, making my face heat up, knowing it was my dad, and my mom was most likely hiding with him.

"Wooyoung, sto-" I giggle out of embarrassment, but he just pushes me against the wall, putting his lips on mine.

I gasp at the impact from the wall, and he takes the chance to slide in his tongue. Closing my eyes, I stop protesting and kiss him back, forgetting the presence of the two looming figures in the room. That was, until my mom busts them from their hiding spot, stepping out from behind the couch. She clenched a hand at her side, seeing the startled look on Wooyoung's face. He had pulled away as soon as he heard the loud familiar voice, along with the deep boisterous laugh.

Shocked, he turns away from me, now standing in embarrassment and bowing.

"H-hello, Mrs. and Mr. Choi, I'm sorry" He stutters formally, even though he was practically family to them at this point, since we spent so much time together.

"Good to know my son finally got himself a boyfriend, and it happens to the infamous Jung Wooyoung" My dad grins.

"Daaaaaad!" I whine, wanting to disappear right then and there.

"You better treat my son right okay? And you too San, treasure him" My mom says with a smile.

"Of course I will" we say at the same time, looking at each other.

"Good, we're gonna go shopping now cause I don't know what kind of shit you're feeding yourself when I'm not home" She said, gesturing to the cabinet full of only ramen.

"You're both coming" she shot a motherly smile at us.

"Okayyyy mom" I grab Wooyoung's hand in my own, a smile on my lips.

"Thank you Mrs. and Mr. Choi" Wooyoung bows at them.

"Don't call me that, makes me feel old every time you do" My dad grumbles.

"Just call us mom and dad" My mom gave Wooyoung a wink.

"O-okay, thanks m-mom and dad" He stutters cutely, both of them nodding in approval.

"Let's go before all the good stuff gets snatched" She said, opening the door for us the file out and into her car.


	23. Star 1117 🌹

Wooyoung POV ~

I cannot believe I just embarrassed myself like that, in front of San's parents. We were currently seated in the back of the car, San's mom driving us to the market to get the ingredients to make what she called "real food," instead of the ramen we ate everyday. I nervously bounce my leg up and down, putting my hands over my face and slumping back on the seat. I hear the music softly playing from the speakers, San humming along to the music. That's when I realized, it's our song. 

"Looking for star

Looking for love

You are my star

I will always make you shine

Forever you're my heart"

I smile slightly, relaxing with his calming voice. This song means a lot to me, for a reason that all the other members teased me for. Me and San had met on 11/17, so it was a day really special to me, even if he doesn't remember. He is my star, the shining light that guides me through the dark. 

"This song is called Star 1117 right?" San asks from beside me.

I nod, confirming that he was right. He grins, dimples showing up on his soft cheeks that I just wanted to poke, so I did. Reaching my hand over, I poked the two dimples on his features, erupting a giggle from him. 

"This reminds of the day we met, on that snowy day in November. It actually hasn't been that long, has it?" San grabs my hand, brushing his fingers over the knuckles. 

"It really hasn't been that long, we met in 8th grade, remember?" I raise a brow. 

"Of course I remember, it just feels like it's been forever, and this song just reminds me of it" 

"Actually, this song comes from the day we met, so this song is for you" I mumble quietly, just barely audible even to myself. 

He gasps, giggling and putting a hand over his mouth. Bringing his hand up to my face, brushing away the stray hair blocking my eyes, placing a soft kiss on my lips, mouthing "thanks" against them.

He smiles softly, hugging me tightly, "It only feels like forever because it's you"

*4 years ago*

'''

San POV ~

"San, come here and meet our new neighbor!" My mom called up to me from the door of our house.

Grumbling, I tumbled out of my bed grudgingly, kicking off the warm covers. Shivering from the cold November air, I slip on a sweater and jacket, breathing out in relief at the familiar warmth.

"San!" She calls again, more urgently this time.

"Coming!" I yell back down, counting the stairs as I hop down each step. 

I walk downstairs, seeing a family sitting at the dinner table, more chairs pulled out from the storage closet for occasions like these where we had people over. I slowly pad my way into the kitchen, silently looking at their faces before my dad waved me to sit down. The only seat left was by a boy, one who looked the same age as me. I slipped into my seat, feet dangling off the ground. 

"San, this is the Jung family, our new neighbors" My dad says with a smile, signaling I should greet them. 

"Hello, my name is San. I hope we can all get along!" I flash a dimpled smile, bowing my head towards the direction where the parents sat. 

"Ah, such a polite boy! Wooyoung, say hi" The boy's mom nudged, the said boy finally looking up at me. 

I smile reassuringly at him, urging him to go on. I can see him taking a deep breath, opening his mouth to speak. 

"H-Hi, I'm Wooyoung. U-um I hope we can be friends" He whispers quietly, making my mom squeal quietly.

"Your son is so cute, not saying our Sannie isn't though!" My mom chuckles out.

My dad turns towards us, "You two can hang out if you want, you're almost the same age so I hope you'll get along easier" 

"You're 14?" I question, looking at his small frame.

"13, but I'm turning 14 in a week" He said, ducking his head again, but it wasn't annoying , it was quite cute.

"Ah, nice to meet you then!" I reach out my hand to shake, and he shyly shakes it, muttering back a "nice to meet you too."

"You boys can go outside, take in some fresh air and get out of your room!" My mom scolds, making me roll my eyes. 

I get up, pulling Wooyoung with me, his hand still in mine. 

"No need to expose me, okayyyy" I mutter back. 

"Make sure not to go too far, and bring your coat, it's cold!" My mom shouts at me, and I could hear Mrs. Jung laugh, shouting back the same thing. 

"I got it, mom!" I yell back, grabbing the coat off the hook and wearing it.

I look back at Wooyoung, extending a hand for him to grab so we could run together. He takes it hesitantly and I speed out the door as fast as possible, dragging Wooyoung along with me. Slowing down once we reach the park, I point at the snow covered swings, and he nods. Walking to the swings, I brush off the snow and wipe off the rest with my sleeve, making sure that our pants won't get wet. I pat the swing next to me, and he hops on, pushing off the ground lightly.

We swing in silence, the cold air hitting my face, breathing out making frosty mist. I break the silence, since he didn't look like he was about to speak first any time soon. 

"Where did you move from?" I ask.

"Ilsan" He replies, kicking back off the ground.

"Ahh, I hope you'll like it here in Seoul" I say, and he smiles back.

"I already do, thanks for staying with me even though I know I'm not fun to be around" He mumbles. 

"What! I do like being with you, it's a nice break from all the loudness from my other friends" I cringe thinking about all the screaming and chaos that ensued when we were together. 

He sniffles, I stop immedietly, getting off of my swing to check him. 

"Are you okay?" I ask, worried.

"Y-yeah, it's just cold" He whispers, sniffing again.

I take off my coat, draping it around his small frame and zipping it up.

"Come on, lets go home" I grab his hand and run through the freezing air, hearing him thank me and laugh, the first genuine laugh I've heard from him. 

Scrambling towards my house, I stomp off the snow on my shoes, seeing Wooyoung doing the same and enter inside, greeted by the warmth. I see my mom wave at us from the living room.

"Mrs. Jung said that Wooyoung can stay over if he would like" My mom said, looking at Wooyoung.

"I-I would like to" He mumbles, looking down at his feet.

"Alright, you're both free to do what you want. Let me know if you need anything, okay?" My mom directs to Wooyoung who nods and bows slightly. I lead him up the stairs into my room, his eyes widening at the decorations. 

"Wow, your room is nice" He says, looking around. 

"Yep, I decorated it" I grin, facing him. 

He reaches into his pocket, taking out a bracelet with a single big star dangling from a chain surrounded by small purple glittering stars on it. He takes out another one with a moon, a comet shooting out in front adorned with blue sparkles. Handing me the one with the star on it, he smiles. 

"I-I made this myself, I hope you like it" He looks down, shyly placing it in my hand. 

"Of course I do, it's really pretty, thanks!"

I hold out my arms, and he leans in and hugs me, giggles escaping our mouths. 

"I'll treasure this forever" I promise, and he laughs, nodding his head and promising he will too.


	24. Dazzling Light 🌹

Wooyoung POV ~

We arrive at the store, everyone piling out the car and into the building. Following behind his parents, I see San hesitating looking at my hand, reaching out before pulling back and stuffing them into his pockets. Looking off to the side, he gazes in no particular direction, slowing down and creating a gap between us. He kicks the pebbles off the ground, scraping the bottom of his shoes, not paying attention to the multiple cars in the parking lot of the store. 

I see a car turning the corner, right next to where we walked. The car honks, everyone shuffling off to the side, except for San who is still kicking the rocks in a daze. The car drives ahead, assuming everyone moved, but San was still in the middle. I turn around, seeing that he still hadn't moved, and quickly pull him to the side, the car speeding by. Huffing out a breath, he looks up confused.

"San, you have to pay attention to where you're going!" I scold, reaching down and grabbing his hand, but he retracts his hand and walks into the store briskly, catching up to his parents. 

Frowning, I walk in after them, speeding up to catch up and match my pace to San's once I was close again. I try again, grabbing his hand, but he shakes mine off and swiftly pushes the cart instead, strolling after his parents. They stop and turn around.

"Okay boys, you two can go pick something you want or just look around because I know it's probably boring to just walk after us" She shoos us off, taking the cart from San who pouts and looks back at me.

"Well, let's go then" He nods and we walk around, not looking for anything in particular.

"Is there anything you want?" I ask, and he shakes his head no.

"Is there something you want?" He asks, still trailing behind slightly. 

"Yes, there is" I stop, making him stop too. 

"What?" He asks with a curious look. 

"To hold your hand" 

"W-what?" He stutters back.

"I want to hold your hand" I say again. 

"Right n-now?" He whispers, glancing around.

"Yes" I tilt my head.

"B-but people are going to look at us weirdly" He mutters, scuffing the ground. 

"I don't mind, they can look all they want and think to themselves why they don't have such a beautiful boyfriend" I smile, offering my hand. 

He blushes, shyly accepting it and lacing our fingers together in a content dimpled grin. I smile impossibly bigger, feeling the warmth crawl its way around my body. We walk around for a while longer, his mom saying that they'll at least be here for another half hour because, "You literally have nothing to eat that isn't instant shit," and I didn't argue with that, because it's true. 

"Wooyoung?" A voice pops up from behind us, making both of us turn around. 

"Oh hey, Jieun" I wave with my other hand. 

"It's been a while since we've seen each other" She smiles.

"Yeah, it has" I think back, trying to remember the last time we've met.

"I think it's been a year, we never saw each other since we broke up" She taps a finger on her chin, knitting her brows together.

"Mhm" I nod.

"Oh, who's this?" She nods towards San, looking between us and he immediately tries to retract his hand from my grip, but I hold on tighter. 

"I'm San" He rushes out, ducking his head.

"Oh really? San, I remember you! Well we never actually met before, but I've heard and seen you a lot from Wooyoung" She laughs evilly, making me groan. 

"I swear, when we were dating, all he talked about was you. San this, San that, it was adorable honestly when I think back on it now. I was salty back then because we were dating, but I think it's cute how he rambled about you and showed me a ton of pictures to the point where your face was burned into my brain, it's hard to forget" She tells him, grinning widely.

"Jieun, stop it!" I whine, desperately trying to get her to stop spilling everything. 

"You're pretty cute, I'll give you my number" She stuck out her hand, motioning for San to give her his phone.

I whack her hand away, "Are you really gonna hit on him?" 

"And if I do" She smirks, and I know she's just teasing me at this point, sighing knowing she wasn't going to do anything. 

"Here, phone" She says again and San relents after she pesters him 2 more times, handing it over. 

She taps away at the screen, eyes squinting at something. 

"Hmm, whose Babyyy 💕?" She says mischievously, and San snatches his phone back, but his fingers slipped and he pressed on the call option. 

I hear my phone ring, and I take it out of my pocket, pressing the red button to stop it. San's phone stops calling at the same time, and he awkwardly puts it back into his pocket. Jieun looks between our faces, then to our entwined hands, her mouth forming a O shape. 

"Ah, I see. Not that surprising" She laughs, trying to stifle it with her hands, but failing miserably.

I look at San whose face was turning redder by the second. He squeezes my hand and I reassure him, brushing my thumb over the back of his palm. 

"Just to make sure, you're dating right?" She grins, and I know that it's not because she's making sure, she just wants to see me embarrass myself. 

"Yeah we are" I pull San into a back-hug, wrapping my arms around his waist. 

"Awwww, y'all are too cute. I'm happy for both of you. Don't you dare hurt him, he's too precious" She glares at me before looking at San with a soft smile. 

"I promise I won't" I place a kiss on his fluffy hair, arms still securely holding him in place. 

"San, Wooyoung!" My dad calls, and waves us over, signaling they were finally done and we could go home. 

"It was nice to see you, hope we can hangout sometime together!" She beams with a toothy grin. 

"Nice to see you too, see you sometime soon then" I nod, walking away to the exit. 

As we were about to leave, Jieun yells something behind us. 

"OH, AND DON'T FORGET TO CALL ME SAN, I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU" She smirks and runs off. 

San yells an okay back with a giggle, then drags me back to the car, opening the door and plopping in. 

"Well, lets go home. We have lots to catch up on with you two" His mom smiles eerily, making me shiver.


	25. From 🌹

San POV ~

Approaching up the driveway, my mom parks the car and we get out the car, walking into the house. Wooyoung stays outside by the door, not coming in. 

"I should probably go, you should spend time with them" He says, turning around to leave. 

"You can stay you know" I pout, but he just hugs me and walks back down the steps. 

"Mr. Jung Wooyoung, where do you think you're going?" My mom walks to the door, raising a brow at him. 

He pauses and turns back around, facing us. 

"O-oh, I just thought you would like to spend time alone with San, family time together" He gestures with his hands, waving them around. 

"Yeah, we want to spend family time together alone" My dad appears, popping in next to us. 

"Well, I'll see you later then" He waves, turning the other way. 

"Where are you going?" My dad asks, pulling him back by his arm, making him step in the house and closing the door behind him. 

"You just said you wanted family time alone?" He says, bewildered and confused. 

"Exactly, you're family, so stay. We said to call us mom and dad for a reason" My mom says, pulling him to the table. 

He looks down and blushes, which is absolutely adorable with his flushed cheeks, pink reaching to his ears. My dad leads him to the kitchen table, following behind him, my mom points to the chair and he sits down. She makes tea for us, setting the cups down on the surface and taking a sip. Before she can sit down, the doorbell rings and her face lights up, rushing to the door. 

"Oh my god, it's been so long! Come in, come in" My mom hurriedly says to the two figures standing at the entrance, closing the door quickly once they stepped in.

My dad looks up, face lighting up once he sees who they are. 

"It's been quite some time indeed!" My dad's voice booms through the house, getting up and greeting the two new presences.

"It really has, we both miss you!" The figures step into the kitchen, revealing Wooyoung's parents.

"Ahhh, oh Wooyoung, you're here too? No wonder I didn't see you in the house when I came back. Should've known you were over at your boyfriend's" His mom laughs.

"Moooom, stop it!" Wooyoung whines, shrinking under the table, but I pull him back onto the chair before he can slump onto the floor. 

"Ah, San, you look even more handsome, it's not a surprise my son has fallen for you" His dad presses on, sitting down with everyone else. 

Wooyoung just stops arguing, putting his head on the table, not saying anything else. I can see his ears are red, and I take the chance to run my hands through his soft hair. He lifts his head off the table and leans on my shoulder. I lean down to press a kiss on his forehead, but he looks up and our lips touch instead. *Click* I hear the sound of a camera, looking up and finding my mom holding her phone in her hand.

"Whoops, didn't realize I had the volume up" She puts her phone away, pretending nothing happened and goes back to pouring tea for the other two who gratefully accepts.

"I don't want to pry too much since this relationship is between you two, but I think I deserve to know when and how this happened" Wooyoung's dad, grins his toothy smile. 

I look at Wooyoung, and he nods, so I begin telling them. 

"Well, it's a long story I guess?" I start, and they urge me on.

"To answer when, hmmm, it hasn't been that long. It's only been about a week" I answer truthfully.

"Really? I thought you've been together for at least a few months, I mean from the way you two acted around each other, that's what I got from it" He says, a little unbelieving. 

"I know right, I can't believe it myself, but we all go at our own paces" His mom claps her hands excitedly. 

"I was just stupid to not realize sooner that I was actually in love with him" Wooyoung mutters after he stayed silent for a while. 

"You sure are, son" His dad deadpans, causing laughter to spill from all our mouths. 

"And to answer how, err, that's harder to answer" I contemplate how I should tell them. 

"I kinda got Hanahaki, but I'm fi-" I begin, but gets cut off with a collective gasp.

"You what!" They all get closer to me, making me scoot back. 

"And you never told me?!" My mom holds a hand over her mouth in shock. 

"I could've never gotten to see you again!" My dad frowns, the corner of his lip going down. 

"But I'm completely fine now, no, better than ever, I promise!" I reassure them, holding up my hands in surrender. 

"Ah San, Wooyoung, I'm so glad" They let out a sigh, letting out their breaths in relief. 

"I know we're not the best parents, and we never will be, but please, tell us when things like this happen. You could've been gone forever, and we wouldn't have even known until it's too late, and that pains me when I realize how terrible I am. I'm really a failure of a mother, aren't I" She says, and I can see the tears collecting in her eyes, my dad pulling her into a hug, agreeing that he hasn't been a good father either. 

My eyes widen, is this what they've been thinking the whole time? That they haven't been good parents to me? 

"What! Please don't think that mom and dad, you're both the best parents that I could ever wish for. I know that what you do is all for me, and I understand that, and I'm really thankful for both of you. Really, you're both the best, so don't say nonsense about being bad parents, because that's not true!" I hurriedly rush to their side, enveloping then into a hug. 

Everyone gets up and forms a group hug, surrounding the two of them warmly. After a few minutes, they cool down and begin to laugh. 

"Haha, it's supposed to be a happy day, no more crying!" My mom declares, blinking away the last traces of a tear. 

"We have a lot to talk about with Mrs. and Mr. Jung, so we'll leave the two of you alone while we catch up, if that's alright with you?" My dad grins widely. 

"Of course it is, love you both" I hug both of them and they stand up with Wooyoung's parents. 

"Love both of you too, alright, see you later" My mom waves, stepping out of the house with the others, leaving me and Wooyoung alone. 

After a minute of silence, Wooyoung speaks up. 

"So, what do you want to do?" He asks. 

Thinking for a while, I suddenly get an idea. 

"Let's go to the amusement park!" I yell, gripping his hands excitedly. 

"Sounds good, let me get ready first though" He says, and I nod urging him to go quick so we could leave sooner. 

I walk into my room while he leaves to his house, telling me that he'll come pick me up after he's done. Stopping in front of my accessory drawer, I pull it open, revealing several earrings, necklaces, and rings among the mess of things. But something stands out, alone and perfectly lain in the corner separated by its own transparent case. 

I pick it up, opening it, revealing a bracelet with a single big star dangling from it, purple sparkles imprinted on the surface with other tiny stars hovering around it. Smiling, I unclasp the hook, slipping it over my wrist, feeling the cold metal on my skin. 

I hear the door open, Wooyoung walking in and hugging me. He eyes the bracelet on my wrist, surprise evident on his face. 

"You still have that?" He says, eyes wide, a smile tugging at his lips. 

"Duh I do. I promised I would keep it forever!" I lift my chin up, eyeing him. 

"Don't tell me you don't have it anymore" I look at him, squinting my eyes. 

He doesn't say anything, and I start to open my mouth to fire all my disbelief at him, but before I can, he lifts up his hoodie sleeve, revealing his own bracelet.

"Of course I have it" He grins cheekily, tugging my arm and out leading me out the door. 

"Let's go before a ton of people get there" He says, opening the door for me before hopping in the car and starting up the engine again. 

"You're cute" I blurt out before I can stop myself, covering my mouth once I realized what I just said. 

He raises a brow at me, leaning in and cupping my face. 

"You've got it mixed up baby. I'm sexy, you're the one that's cute" He finishes off with a kiss on my lips, pulling away quickly, making me whine. 

"Point proven" He smirks, and I smack his shoulder, feeling my face heat up, slumping back, urging him to start driving.


	26. With U 🌹

Wooyoung POV ~

Arriving at the amusement park, San ushers me out of the car hurriedly, scrambling out of the car and running straight to towards the entrance. I run after him, trying my best to catch up to his overly energetic sprint. Luckily, he stops at the gate, practically jumping up and down, screaming at me to hurry, already getting our entrance tickets. Finally caught up to him, I stop and catch my breath, chest heaving. 

"Your stamina is terrible" He laughs at me, handing me my ticket and handing his own to the lady who punched a hole in the paper. 

"That's not what you said the other night" I smirk, giving the lady my ticket, who suddenly stopped her actions, holding the hole puncher in her right hand, hovering just above the paper. 

"S-shut up!" He hit my arm, but it didn't hurt at all. 

"Please please please" I imitate in a high pitched voice, purposely to annoy him. 

"W-Wooyoung! S-stop it" He whispered in a hushed voice, leaning his face towards mine, so I kissed him. 

He smacked my chest, making me stumble back a bit, laughs threatening to spill out. He looks disbelieving, red all the way to his ears.

"I meant to tell you she can see us you know, not kiss you!" He hissed in a hushed whisper. 

"*cough* sorry to ruin your moment, but there's actually a special pass for couples only for this week. It's like a fast pass, you can see there's two separate lines there" She pointed to the closest ride, two lines forming, separated by a gate in between, one side significantly shorter than the other. 

"We're not a coup-" I hear San start, but the lady interjects before he can finish. 

"Don't be shy, it's pretty obvious" She chuckles, reaching behind the desk, grabbing something. 

She gestures for us to hold out our arms, and I comply, sticking out my right arm, seeing San do the same. 

"Awww, those are cute bracelets you have, might want to put this on your other wrist then" She smiles. 

I quickly hold up my other wrist, San mimicking my movements. She peels off the wax paper on the sticky part of the slip, sticking it together with a nod. 

"Have fun!" She smiles, pressing a button on the desk, the little gate opening. 

We quickly thank her and pass through, walking and looking around at the different rides and vendors. 

"So, we're not boyfriends?" I frown and draw my brows together, teasing him. 

"What?! Where did you get that fro- oh" He stops himself once he realizes, gasping and putting a hand over his mouth. 

"Mhm" I hummed back, turning and walking away with a hidden smirk.

"Wait! Woo, I didn't mean that! I just panicked and, and. . . maybe I do. . . I mean ahh sorry it still feels unreal" He stared at the ground, unmoving from his spot. 

"Maybe you do what? And this is real, San" I cupped his face gently, squishing his cheeks together. 

"But it doesn't fee-, it doesn't make sense and maybe. . . maybe I can't quite believe this" He gestures between me and him.

I take his hand and lead him to a bench, a shady spot under the trees, away from the screaming children dropping their ice cream cones, and the hollering voices of the people on the roller coasters. I pat the spot next to me and he sits down, but makes a wide gap between us, so I pull him closer. 

"Explain" I prompt, tugging him closer.

"I-never mind, nothing" He breathes out and stands up again, but I pull him down and wrap my arms around his waist and seat him on my lap so he can't get away. 

"We're not going anywhere until you tell me" I say gently.

I can see him playing with his fingers, forming a fist and spreading them back out. Gripping onto the bench, he turns around to face me, but still not looking at me. 

He sighs, "I-it's just that sometimes I. . . do you. . ." He falters off at the end, bringing his hand up to bite his nails. 

I pull them out of his mouth, "Hey, don't bite your nails, it's not good. You can tell me anything" I reassure him and grab his hand. 

There's silence for a minute, possibly the longest minute of my life. I sat there, eyes trained on his features, not looking away. After another minute, he breaks the silence. 

"Do. . . do you actually l-like me?" He whispers so quite that anyone else would've missed it, but I heard it loud and clear. 

I stared at him, not because I didn't have an answer, but because I was shocked. Of course I like him, I just wasn't expecting that question. He must've took my silence as an answer, turning away from me and begins to walk away quickly, but I reach for his hand, holding it tight. 

"Of course I do. Why would you think I don't?" I quickly say, pulling him back to the bench. 

I step closer to him, and I can see the tears that are forming in his eyes. I bring my hand up and wipe them away with my thumb, bringing him into a hug. 

"I-I'm sorry, I just don't want you to be, like saying and doing this because you pity me. There's so many people who are prettier, cuter, nicer, have a better body, everything you can ask for and they're all so much better than me, who I know like you, a-and I'm sure you would like them too. I'm just tying you down when you could be with someone more worthy than me. It's o-okay, you don't have to p-pretend to like me. I know that there's a lot of people better than my pathetic self, that I'm not enough and I never will be because I don't deser-" 

I cut him off with a kiss, hugging his shaking frame impossibly closer. Hearing his soft sobs as he tried to muffle them in my sweater broke my heart. Seeing him cry was the worst, and more so when I was the reason he was crying. 

"Look at me, San" I tap on his shoulders, but he doesn't look up, instead he just buries himself further into my sweater, sobs wracking through his body. 

"Sannie, there's no other person I would rather be with than you. I'll admit, I wasn't the best person, and I'm still not, but I'm trying my best. Don't say that you're not enough and you don't deserve me, because if anything, I'm the one that doesn't deserve you. All this time, you could've gotten angry at me, resent me, leave me, but you didn't. Instead, you forgot about yourself and stayed with me even though you were hurting. I'm sorry for not admitting my feelings to you sooner, and leaving you to go through all the pain alone. I love you so much, I really do." 

I felt him lift his head off my shoulders slowly, sniffling, he steps back and looks at the ground, unmoving from his position. 

"Really?" His voice was soft, almost silent, but it rang loud in my ears. 

"Yes, really, I love you, San" I take a step towards him and wrap him into a tight hug, and I can feel his arms wrap around me too. 

He brings his face closer, close enough to count every lash to his doe eyes. I close the distance, bringing myself closer, touching his soft lips. It felt right, it is right. Even though it was just a quick peck, I swear I could feel flowers blooming where we touched, electric bolts tingling through my body. 

I bring my hand up and wipe his tears, everything about him is right. The giggles that came from him are the most precious sound, everything about him is. 

"I love you too"


	27. Pirate King 🌹

San POV ~

I know that if my Hanahaki went away, it means that the other person has feelings for me, that person being Wooyoung. But there's still that voice, that thought that maybe it was a mistake, and maybe it's just temporary, because he pities me. If I'm being honest, I did doubt him, doubt us, not because I didn't trust him, but because I couldn't trust myself. I kept thinking about all the areas I was lacking in; I don't have a cute voice, I'm not pretty, I don't have dainty hands, I don't have a curvy body that I know all his exes have, and I'm not a girl. 

I can't help but doubt, why would he choose me over all those girls who had all that, why me? I thought I could just keep this all to myself, so when he leaves, it won't hurt so much. But here we are, standing in the shade in the amusement park, whispering "I love you" against each other's lips. Those three words, the words I needed to hear the most, the words that's been running around in my head trying to reach my mouth and spill everything, but I couldn't bring myself to say it before him. 

I love him. I love Wooyoung. Everything about him, I love. I could go on for days, only talking about the things I love about him, which is everything. 

He pulls me in for another hug, and that's when I notice the wet spot on his hoodie. I had ruined his hoodie, great job San. I look away in embarrassment, apologizing for ruining his hoodie. And I know I look horrendous right now, my face is probably all splotchy and red, face stained with tears, even more embarrassing. All in front of the hotness named Wooyoung, I know I look like a literal piece of shit next to him right now. 

"S-sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing" I mumble out, covering my face with one hand while trying to wipe at the wet spot with my other hand at the same time, which was not working at all. 

"It's alright" He laughed out, reaching towards the hem of the hoodie. 

I watch as he pulls it off of himself, muscles contracting, toned arms taut and honey-like under the sun. He ties it around his waist with a twist of the sleeves, letting his black tee billow out. I peek out from under my fingers, bringing my other hand to cover the other side of my face too, because I can't bring myself to let him see my post breakdown face. 

"Hey, stop hiding" He pouts, bringing his hand up and pulling my hands away from my face, but I resist. 

Instead, I just start running away, not really looking at where I'm going. I mean, better than letting him see my face, so I guess it's fine? And that's when I bump into someone, tumbling into them and I hear them let out a "woah." I quickly back up, bowing and rushing out apologies, letting my hands fall and offer them my hand to stand up. I look away, embarrassment coursing through me, not looking at who it was that I had bumped into. 

"San? Is that you?" At those words, I turn my head and look at the person I had bumped over. 

"Oh my god, San, what happened" She took my hand and stood up, stepping closer to take a closer look. 

"O-oh haha, nice to see you here, Jieun" I chirp out, but my voice cracks between from the crying before.

"San, why are you crying?" She sounded so concerned that I felt bad. 

"I'm not, don't worry" I smile, showing my dimples. 

"Maybe you're not right now, but you definitely were before, so tell me" She stares straight at me, expecting an answer. 

"Ah no, it's a misunderstanding. I was just crying because of myself, no on-" I get cut off as I hear my name right next to my ear, so instinctively, my hand flies out to punch the offender, but it doesn't land on its target. 

"Feisty, I like it" Wooyoung smirks as he loosens the grip on my wrist and holds my hand instead. 

"Jung Wooyoung" Jieun says, and I can see the fire burning in her eyes. 

"Oh hey Jieun, what's up?" He looks at her. 

"You're the bastard that made him cry, aren't you. I swear to god, I want to chop you up right now, but where still in public so unfortunately, I can't. What did you do to this precious boy, you better explain yourself before I decide it doesn't matter whether we're in public or not" She hisses out, brows furrowing. 

"It was my fau-" He starts, but I don't let him finish, because it isn't his fault. 

"It's not" I quickly rush out because I can see Jieun clenching her hands together, stepping towards Wooyoung. 

"It's my fault, not his. I-I doubted If he really l-liked me or not, and so it kind of just all came down today. But it's all fine now, I swear!" 

She looked at me for a while, then pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. 

"Oh San, I'm happy for both of you" She let go and smiled. 

"Well, I have to go now, my date is still waiting for me" She grinned. 

"Ooooh, have fun!" We both said at the same time, and she promised she would. 

"You too, no more tears, and if you do, they have to be happy ones!" She yells as she runs and I yell an okay back. 

"Well, w-where do you want to go first?" He asks, and I look around. 

"Let's go on that!" I point to a ride near us. 

It was the ride where it goes up slowly to let you see the view above ground, and it rotates 360 all the way to the top, then it drops straight down, but the thing is that it doesn't have a set time, so every time it was a surprise as to when you would drop down, which made it way better. I look at Wooyoung besides me, and I can see his wide eyes, gulping at the site. 

"Don't tell me you're scared" I tease. 

"O-of course not!" He stutters out, completely betraying his words. 

"Awww, it's okay, I'll be right here with you" I grab his hand and pull him towards the line, contemplating if I should go to the shorter or longer one, the normal or couple one. 

Before I can think longer, he pulls me to the shorter line, stepping in line behind only a few people, which means we would be going right after the current people get off. Soon, the exit gate opens, and the people pile out, already looking for the next ride. We walk up towards the entrance, but before we could go in, the lady stops us. 

"I believe you're in the wrong line, that line over there is the right one" She says, pointing to the other longer line. 

"Is this not the line for this" Wooyoung shows her the pass on his wrist. 

"Ah yes it is, where is your girlfriend?" She asks, looking around and I can see Wooyoung roll his eyes. 

"Well ma'am, this is my boyfriend, so I believe this is valid, no?" He wraps an arm around my waist, staring right at the lady. 

"Kid, stop joking. We can wait until your girlfriend comes, or both of you can go and wait in that line like your supposed to" She huffs, jabbing her thumb to the line next to us. 

It would be a lie if I said that a mad Wooyoung wasn't hot. He shot daggers with his eyes, glaring at her. 

"Woo, it's alright" I press a kiss on his lips, just to annoy the lady and because I want to.

I was about to drag him back, but someone behind us stopped us. 

"Hey, don't leave, you two are cute together" He says, and his girlfriend grins before turning to the lady. 

"You" She points at the lady who stands in front of the gate. 

"They're a couple, so let them through. You're holding up the entire line ma'am, and I don't think anyone likes that, am I right" She directs the last words at the others in line, receiving a chorus of agreements. 

"It's legit the 21st century, at least be a decent human and stop being all pissy and fucking let them through" Someone yells from the line. 

"Fine" She finally steps away and we enter along with the couple behind us. 

"Thanks for that" I say as we the bars lower over us, the couple seated next to us. 

"Ah, no problem. I'm sorry you two have to go through that. People are so closed minded even today" She sighs.

"I hope no one else bothers you two" her boyfriend smiles at us. 

"Haha, thanks" Wooyoung says next to me, legs bouncing up and down on the platform. 

I hold his hand tighter, patting his leg trying to calm him. 

"I'm right here Woo" I grin and he gives a tight smile back. 

We're lifted off the platform, slowly rising up and turning around. 

"Shit" And that was the last thing he said before our feet left the security of the ground.


	28. Crescent 🌹

Wooyoung POV ~

That was absolute hell. I am never going to ride that ever again. I swear, I almost flew out of the fucking thing, literally it drops down so fast, I can feel all the particles in the air flying in my eyes, another word for my tears. It reminds me of my embarrassing and scary childhood memory, when I actually almost flew out of a roller coaster. If my dad wasn't there to grab my hand and pull me back in the seat before I completely fell out, I for sure would have at least broken some bones. I swore then that I would never go on any type of roller coaster again, but here I am with San, on the verge of tears, but I held them in because I can't have him seeing me cry. 

We got off the ride, and I quickly ran through the gate. I push pass people and mumbled a quick apology, rushing to somewhere. I felt a hand tug on my own, and I know it's San from the way his hands felt. I don't dare turn around because I don't want him to see my face. 

"I-I gotta use the bathroom, stay here!" I yell and run off again, but I don't go to the bathroom. 

Instead I go in the direction of the bathroom, but veer off to the right, to the area covered by bushes where no one looked at. Looking around to make sure no one is around, I plop down on the mulch, leaning my back onto the tree near me. Breathe in, breathe out, that's what I tell myself to do, what I want to do, but I can't. I know it's probably silly of me to be crying over a roller coaster, but I just can't not think about that time. 

I feel myself slipping, and I can't do anything as I slide out of my seat, desperately clawing at the bars to hold on. I must've not buckled my belt on properly, because I hear the click of the clasps, completely freeing me from my seat. The roller coaster is now at the part where it flips around, and I slip out, screaming as I fell out. Luckily, my dad hears and grabs my outstretched hand and hulls me back in, hugging me close for the rest of the ride. 

I tremble thinking about the cold and hard metal jabbing into my leg as the cart whips around on the rails. The bolts that dug into my side as I slipped from safety. The fear that gripped me when I thought that this really was the end, this is how everything will end, on a fucking roller coaster. 

I do the first thing I can think of and call Seonghwa, praying that he would pick up. He's the only one other than my family who knows because he had brought me once to go on a ride with him, and I had broken down just like now. He had felt so bad after I told him the reason and he never forced me to go again, and got me out of situations when my other friends would offer me to go to any sort of place that involved roller coasters. 

After the third ring, he picks up, and I would breathe out in relief if I could, but I couldn't really breathe. 

"Hey, Wooyoung. What's up?" He chirps from the other side. 

"H-hey, nothing, j-just bored" I will my voice to sound normal, but it just had to crack in the middle. 

"Are you crying? Let me FaceTime you, and you better pick up" He says and I see my screen light up again and I hesitate before pressing the green button, Seonghwa's face popping up on the screen. 

I face the screen away, pointing it at the sky instead. 

"I-isn't the weather n-nice" I choke out. 

"Wooyoung, let me see your face" He says with that gentle tone of his that can get anyone to calm down. 

I take the sweater from my waist and press it to my face, covering the bottom half so only my eyes would show. But that didn't quite work as that blocked the air even more so I throw the hoodie on the ground, accidentally throwing my phone with it. I wheeze, hands clenching around my throat in a dazed attempt to get air through. 

"Wooyoung! Where are you?!" I hear Seonghwa's voice, and I try to answer him.

"A-Atiny Amuse-" But I cut myself off when I hear San. 

"Wooyoung?" He steps closer. 

I will my legs to work again, scrambling away from my spot because no way in hell would I let him see me being so weak. I sprint as fast my constricted lungs would let me, practically flying behind a tree meters away. Fuck, I had left my phone behind, and I had left Seonghwa there. 

'''  
San POV ~

I've been waiting for at least 15 minutes now, and he must either be puking out his guts, constipated, or not in the bathroom at all. So I decide to check for myself, walking to the bathroom in the direction he went. I enter, and call his name, but no one is even in there. Did I just get ditched? 

Huffing out a breath, I decide to look for him. I walk around for 5 minutes, but I don't see him. That's when I realized I could literally use Snapchat. Groaning at my idiocy, I pull out my phone and go into the app, pressing on Wooyoung's profile and then hitting location. It showed that he was about 3 minutes away, to the right. At least he was still in the amusement park and didn't completely drop me. 

I pause for a moment, I thought I heard Seonghwa's voice. I keep walking closer until I'm sure that it's definitely Seonghwa. 

"Wooyoung! Where are you?!"

He sounded so concerned that I knew something must be wrong. I stepped through the bushes, and I was greeted by a startled Wooyoung, eyes widening as tears slid down. 

"Wooyoung?" I was about to ask him what's wrong, but he runs off as soon as he sees me. 

I was about to run after him, but I hear Seonghwa again. 

"San? Is that you?" I look around to see where the voice is coming from and notice Wooyoung's phone on the ground. 

I pick it up along with his hoodie, and I'm met with Seonghwa's concerned face. 

"Hwa, what just happened?" I ask hurriedly and proceed to run after him. 

"I don't know, where are you?" He says truthfully. 

"Atiny Amusement Park, why?" I answer, eyes roaming around to find him. 

"WHAT! YOU'RE WHERE" He practically screams out, and I hold the phone away. 

"We're at Atiny Amusement Park?" 

"Oh my god, San. Oh shit. Fuck. Find him as fast as you can, I'll explain, but you better get your ass moving" He rushes out, and I run faster, following the location on my phone. 

"You went on a roller coaster, am I right?" Seonghwa asks, and I reply yes. 

"Okay, you probably don't know this because he doesn't want you to see him as someone weak, but he has bad trauma. He quite literally almost died from a roller coaster ride when he was younger. He slipped out of the seat and would've fell if his dad didn't catch him. That's why I kept saying no for him every time one of you asked to go on any sort of ride because I know he can't go, but he's really bad at rejecting you guys" He finishes just as I see a mop of blonde hair poking out from behind a tree. 

"Oh my god, I-I really didn't know, I'm so stupid" 

"It's not your fault San, just focus on finding him"

"I see him" I breathe out as I get closer. 

"Good, I have to go now, Joong is calling for me. I trust you San" I look down and I can see Seonghwa smile and I nod, and the screen goes dark. 

Breathing out, I quickly sprint towards the limp figure huddled behind the tree.


End file.
